


Loki The Dragonborn

by LokiTheAssassin13



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always a girl Loki, And gets what coming to her, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Frigga is a jerk, High King Ulfric, High Queen Loki, Loki is the Dragonborn, Lucia and Sofie are toddlers and twins, Mama Loki, Odin tells the truth, Papa ulfric, Pregnancy, Sif is a bitch, thor learns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheAssassin13/pseuds/LokiTheAssassin13
Summary: When Princess Loki of Asgard leaves Asgard about 9 years before the events of the first 'Thor' movie and leaves a fake of herself in her place. And when its found out that this was a fake Loki, Thor and his friends that consist of the Warriors 3, Sif, and the Avengers head to the realm of Nirn to find Loki, only the get far more than what they bargained for.





	1. Prologue: 9 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter fic.
> 
> For this, Loki is always female and for her entire life, she was treated terrible by those of Asgard, including by her brother and parents. So when about 9 years before the events of the first Thor movie, she leaves Asgard for the realm of Nirn and finds herself during the events of Skyrim. I will be adding mods and name the makers of the mods I use, and I will also have my own ideas thrown in to make this Skyrim different than from the video game Skyrim.

For Loki, Princess of Asgard and younger sister to Thor, the Crown Prince of Asgard, she found herself angerly packing things that she deemed important to her (such as spell books, regular books, clothes, weapons, and some of her jewelry) while also talking angerly to herself while also waving her hand in front of a golem made of clay that turned it into looking like her, with it now coming to life.

"I'm sick and tired of this place, sick and tired of these people, sick and tired of how I'm treated, but most of all, I'm sick and tired of Odin trying to wed me off like I'm some broodmare, I'm sick and tired of how Odin and Frigga LIED to me my entire life like a bunch of cowards and hid that I'm a frost giant." She then walked over to a golem of her and with another wave of her hand, it had all her memories in it.

Opening up a portal with her pack of things with her, the last thing she said before walking through was, "Those imbrains will never find me on Nirn." and with that, the Princess of Asgard dissapeared to the realm of Nirn while the golem of her left her room and took on living her life as her.


	2. 1: Finding out the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the first chapter

About 10 years after Loki left for Nirn, the golem of her not only let in the frost giants on Thor's coronation, leading to Thor being banished for in a sense, restarting the war with the frost giants. The golem of Loki became Queen of Asgard and stopped Laufey before he could kill Odin, to Thor getting his powers back (with five treasoners that never got punished for what they did), to the Loki golem letting go of the Bi-frost, and then showing up around a year later leading an alien army onto Earth/Midgard, with everyone thinking the golem of her was the real her, with the golem being defeated by Thor and five humans that call themselves 'Avengers'.

To ensure the Loki will be punished for her crimes against Earth, the avengers went with Thor to Asgard to be witnesses to Loki's trial and punishment, complete with Tony managing a way for Fury and the Council to view Loki's trial and punishment.

When they were in the throne room with everyone on Asgard present for her trial and punishment, though the avengers couldn't understand why on what they would have to say being 80% of Asgard were defending Loki, and quite vigorously too by calling Heimdall, the Warriors 3 and Sif as nothing more but treasoners for going against Loki when she was being Asgard's Queen, just so they could get their little buddy Thor back. "Loki Odindauttier. You committed crimes against Asgard, Jotunheim, and Midgard and your punishment will be your magic ripped from you in the most painful way and forced into your true form for everyone to see how monstrous you are." Odin declared with the other 20% of Asgard cheering and even the Avengers while Frigga was crying and Thor just looked dissapointed in his sister, the Warriors 3 looked with calmness with Sif being smug about it, while the rest of Asgard looked as though they wanted to beat all those that hated Loki to smithereens, including the ones that called themselves Loki's 'family'.

When Odin blasted at Loki, instead of a scream of pain, what happened was her looking the same, but as clay and her falling to the ground with her literally breaking apart, causing silence to enter the room. Frigga was the first to walk over. "She's a golem." Frigga said loud enough for everyone to hear. "And the golem has been around for about 10 years." when she placed a hand to it to use her magic to determine the age of the golem.

With a wave of her hand, the eyes of the golem started to glow as memories from about nine years ago appeared.

Flashback (about ten years ago)

_The first memory the golem had showed the real Loki packing things up into a pack that she deemed important to her while also angerly talking to herself._

_"I'm sick and tired of this place, sick and tired of these people, sick and tired of how I'm treated, but most of all, I'm sick and tired of Odin trying to wed me off like I'm a broodmare, I'm sick and tired of how Odin and Frigga LIED to me my entire life like a bunch of cowards and hid that I'm a frost giant." She then walked over to the golem and waved her hand as memories of her life filled it._

_She then opened up a portal and grabbed her pack of things, with the last thing she said before walking through was, "Those imbrains will never find me on Nirn." and with that, the Princess of Asgard dissapeared to the realm of Nirn while the golem of her left her room and took on living her life as her._

End Flashback

After the flashback, everyone was quiet, with the royal family in silence at how they didn't know that Loki felt this way. Thor broke the silence first, "Where exactly is Nirn at?"

The first of the avengers that spoke up was Clint. "Nirn is a world based from a video games series that Midgard has called Elder Scrolls, with the names of the series being in order of the timeline being 'Online, Arena, Daggerfall, Morrowind, Oblivion, & Skyrim'."

"Thank you friend Barton." Thor said.

Odin then spoke, "Heimdall, look for the realm of Nirn and see if you can see anything of use there."

"Yes my King." Heimdall said and went back to his post to find Nirn while the citizens all left to collect there thoughts with the avengers talking to Fury and the Council to discus all that happened, while Clint went voluntarily with Heimdall to help him look for Nirn.

~~~~~~~~~Later

After a while, Heimdall & Clint entered Odin's meeting room where Odin, Frigga, Thor, the avengers, Sif, and the Warriors 3 were at to tell them his findings. "We have found Nirn my King."

"And?"

"It looks similar to Midgard but the lands are shaped different and the races have humans, Elves, giant cats and lizards that walk and talk like humans, and beings that look like ogers." Heimdall said. "From what Bartonson could gather, this the Fourth Era for Nirn and the place to look for Princess Loki is in the province of Skyrim. I did try to find her by focusing on her magic but the entire realm itself seems to be filled with its own magic that it is making it impossible to find her."

"Since we now know where to look for Loki, who will all be going." Thor said, eager to find his little sister and bring her home.

Steve was the first to answer for the avengers. "All of us avengers will help you look for Loki."

"As will I my friend." Fandral spoke up.

"And me." Came Volstagg.

"So will I." Hogan replied.

"I will too." Sif said, taking longer than the Warriors 3 to agree on finding Loki, since she still had a strong disdain for Loki.

"Then it's settled." Odin started, "Thor, along with the avengers, the Lady Sif, and the Warriors 3 will go to Nirn and into the province of Skyrim to find Loki and bring her home."

~~~~~~~~~Next Day

Early the next day, the group of 10 was gathered at the Bi-Frost with Odin and Frigga with to see them off.

"Skyrim is full of creatures that we never faced against and technology that is nothing that we never seen before." Clint said to his friends. "Some of those include saber cats, giant spiders, mammoths, and trolls. And there is magic, so don't be surprised if we encounter magic users that consist of both men and women."

A sound of someone clearing their voice had the group turning to see that it was Frigga. "Just a forewarning, Odin and I have decided that its best that all your weapons must stay here on Asgard, especially Mjlonir, for it will cause unwanted attention and Loki will most likely try and hide from all of you." Then turning to Tony, "Since your glowing chest will have you stand out, this illusion will insure that doesn't happen, but don't worry, the item protecting your heart is still there, just invisible in a sense." She then waved her hand and an illusion on Tony's chest made his chest look normal again. And then she turned to Bruce, "This spell will ensure that you won't turn into what you call 'The Hulk', but it will give you an ability called 'beserker' that is similar to your shift into Hulk." and then she placed that spell onto Bruce.

Agreeing with Frigga, the group sadly had to part with their weapons, though Frigga with another wave of her hand, this time on both Clint and Natasha, forcing them to remove their hidden weapons, but with a 'look' from Frigga, that last of Natasha's was removed. Once that was settled, Odin and Frigga walked out onto the bridge while Heimdall placed his sword in the trigger that activated the Bi-Frost with the group of 10 being sent away to Skyrim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this chapter


	3. 2: Arriving in Skyrim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This here has the first of the mods I will be using and will be listing them at the end.

**18th of Rain's Hand 4ERA 211**

When the light of the Bi-Frost dissipated, the group found themselves in a random area away from any place with towns where the locals would go crazy at seeing ten people appear out of nowhere. They noticed that their clothes changed with the men all wearing different color tunics and pants and boots with the two women wearing dresses and boots. Seeing as though they all didn't know where to go with Clint being the only one that would have some sort of clue on where everything is, they decided to follow him to find the first road they could find and just continue on from there.

Clint then turned to the group he was leading to the nearest road, "In the video game, Skyrim is in a civil war and if this is like the game, the civil war either is going on or is over, so be careful in case the civil war is still going on."

~~~~~~~~~~Later

About an hour or so of walking, the group saw an empty shack and wanted to explore it, but before they got a chance to, they heard the sound of roaring from what seemed to be a cat, only to see it was a saber cat, and not just one saber cat, but a pack of 6 saber cats.

Without any weapons, they all were defenseless against the sabers, until they heard a horse gallop and the sound of a woman saying, "RUN INTO THE SHACK!" with the group not being told twice (though Sif looked as though she was willing to take on the sabers herself despite having no weapon on hand). When they saw the horse and rider taking on the sabers, the horse had black fur and red eyes with a saddle blanket having a large hand-print on it, and while the horse looked familiar to Clint, he wasn't sure where he seen the horse before in the game. The rider though was a different story. It was a woman wearing all ebony based armor and fought with a deadric sword in one hand and when she got off her horse, her other hand with magic, using a variety of fire based, ice based, and lightning based spells.

The armor she was wearing though started smoking black stuff that poisoned the sabers with Clint knowing what it was in a heartbeat. "That's the Ebony Mail armor that you get for being the champion of the Deadric Prince Boethia! With her being that champion!" Clint said, excited at seeing his favorite armor you can get in the game being feet away from him.

Once the woman finished off the sabers, the group of 10 ran out of the shack to see her kneeling on the ground and removing the teeth, eyes, meat, and pelts from the sabers with Thor walking up to her first. "Thank you valiant warrior woman for saving us from the sabers." Complete with the Warriors 3 and Sif calling her a valiant warrior woman.

"You are welcome." Said the woman with her voice sounding familiar to them, "I see that you are all not from here."

"No we're not ma'am." Stave replied to the warrior woman.

The woman jumped onto her horse and then looked down at the group. "If you are in need of a place to stay, I have an Estate that I use for storage just outside the city of Windhelm."

"We'll take your offer." Steve said to her, "Just where is Windhelm to be exact?"

"Right now your all in The Rift, home to the city of Riften, with Windhelm being located in Eastmarch which is just North from here. Just follow me and Shadowmere to Frostvale Estate." With Clint now remembering that Shadowmere is a horse you get from the Dark Brotherhood, but he never got the horse since he followed the path of killing the Dark Brotherhood, meaning that this woman is an assassin, and now he wanted to join the Dark Brotherhood the next time he plays Skyrim on the game he is currently playing.

~~~~~~~~hours later

About a few hours or so with the sun starting to set and the two moons coming out, they made it to her Estate in a snowy filled place with the group seeing a large, stone city with two areas on both sides of the bridge with ships by them, with the two spots being the docks.

"Where do you live if you only use your Estate as storage?" Steve asked the woman that saved them.

Answering him, "I live in Windhelm, which is the city that is across this bridge." With Clint noticing that this Windhelm reminds him of one of the mods in the video game to make the city look bigger. Meaning that the Windhelm in the game is different in the game verses this one here across the bridge. It made him wonder if there were other things different about this Skyrim over the video game.

When the woman opened the door to her Estate, the group saw how open it was with a room full of books on the left and the stairs leading to the upstairs on the right and stairs leading to the basement, with a dining room straight ahead and a kitchen right next to the dining room on the left.

They followed the woman upstairs to the master bedroom to her going to a wardrobe and taking out a blue dress for someone of higher status and a pair of hide boots that were near the bed. It was like magic with her ebony armor disappearing and her dress and boots now on her, with her having her black hair in a bun with pins holding the bun in place. When she turned to face the group, silence was heard when the group saw that the woman that saved them was really Loki, only with a very slight, more mature look to her and a large looking scar on her left cheek. They also noticed that she wasn't as thin as she used to be with her hips being wider and breasts being bigger.

When Thor finally found his voice, he said, "L-l-oki? Is that really you sister?"

"Of course its me you brainless moronic oaf." She said back in a bit on an annoyed tone. "And why are you here in Skyrim to be exact?"

"I've come to bring you back home to Asgard where you belong."

"No. I'm not going back to the that Hel hole full of stuck up snobs that treat me like scum beneath their feet."

"But you must! Its your duty as Princess of Asgard to..." Thor was about to say.

"MY DUTY! I have friends here that need me. Guilds that I'm part of and leader of. In fact, I'm also Thane to all the nine holds, meaning they need me here and not on some backwards realm that treats a Princess that has more power than them as scum and dirt." Loki shot back at Thor.

"You little BRAT!" Sif shouted at Loki, then walking up right in front of her face (though it did look a bit comical since Loki was taller than Sif), "you are going back to Asgard where you will be a PROPER Princess and not some ERGI mage that should only use magic for household and NOT in the battle field for magic doesn't belong there where true warriors belong!"

Before anyone could blink, Loki had her hand tightly wrapped around Sif's throat, making it harder for the woman to breath. "You listen to me and listen good wench." She said in a sinister tone, "I have more power here than you or anyone else in the this group does and YOU can't order me around because you are not a noble or of any other high rank. I know for a fact that YOU are just a pheasant that doesn't want anyone to know about how poor your family is and how you lied your way into becoming a warrior." And then, Loki threw Sif right through the open door of her hidden room and a loud CRASH was heard as Sif landed in a weapon rack filled with staffs and a manniquen with red and black leather armor on it that Clint knew being that of the Dark Brotherhood. When Sif looked up with injuries clearly on her, she found a long, thin bladed sword in front of her face. "You are to NOT disrespect me ever again, because I have friends here that will ensure you suffer for your disrespect." Loki said to her, then placing that sword back on a weapons rack and then said, "there are plenty of beds up here and there are even a few beds down in the upper basement in case any of you want more privacy." And then she turned to leave with the door to the house slamming shut with Bruce helping Sif up and lead her down to the kitchen to treat her injuries.

~~~~~~~~~~Outside with Loki

As Loki was walking out of the Estate and down the path and took a right that lead towards the bridge, she was not only fuming, but she also removed one last illusion that she by far did NOT want Thor and his idiotic friends to know, and that is her being 6 months pregnant while also changing her blue colored fine dress to that of a maternity dress that too was also the color blue. As she walked down the bridge towards her home, she was greeted by a Redgaurd guard that guarded the doors to the city with him saying, "My Queen." and opened the door to the city for her, with her saying "Thank you" to him and walked into the stone city of Windhelm.

As Loki walked in the city, enjoying the sounds of the city and being greeted by humans that mostly were Nords, Mers that mainly were Dunmers, and some Argonians that she knew, and even guards that greeted her as either 'my Queen' or as 'Stormblade'. Since it was later in day with shops starting to close and citizens heading home, she was walking with a more empty city, and as she was walking, she didn't notice two little girls, both being fraternal twins at the age of 3 running to her, saying, "Mommy!" with the two hugging her legs. When Loki looked down as best as she could with her pregnant belly in the way, she managed to see her twin daughters Lucia and Sofie both hugging her legs.

Kneeling down (though with some difficulty due to her pregnancy with her third child), Loki wrapped her arms around her girls, hugging them. "And how are my little girls doing? Did you both do anything exciting while I was gone earlier?"

"Daddy took us to the training field and showed us how to fight with daggers!" Lucia said to her mother with excitement in her voice.

"And daddy also helped us learn archery too!" Sofie replied, excitement also in her voice.

"He did? It seems you three had quite the day today?" And then as an after thought, "Where is your father anyway?"

"He was being slow when we heard the guards telling him you were back." Sofie said, looking a bit sheepish with her twin having the same expression on her face.

It was then the sound of heavy boots was heard, followed by a deep voice of a man. "It seems my wife is back." With Loki looking up to greet her husband who happened to be none other than Ulfric Stormcloak, who also serves as Skyrim's High King and has been for about five years now.

Loki then stood up to greet her husband. "Yes I'm back and I have quite the story to tell all three of you." she said also gesturing to her daughters who also had to know their uncle and his friends where in Skyrim.

As the four walked into The Palace of the Kings to have their evening meal with Loki telling them that while she was out with Shadowmere to investigate the light anomaly that she knew was that of the bi-frost, only to find that her brother Thor and his friends Sif, Hogan, Fandral, & Volstagg, along with five others that she never met before also being with Thor and his friends were brought to Skyrim from the bi-frost. She told them how she saved them from a pack of sabers (with Loki noticing the worried look on Ulfric's face) and how she lead them to her Estate that was outside the city near Brandy-Mug Farm and how once her armor was off, Thor recognized her and tried to convince her to go back to Asgard and how Sif yelled at her, only to find herself being thrown into a weapons wrack and a mannequin and how she left the Estate angry at her brother and the one woman that always hated her.

~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night

It wasn't until later into the night, some time after the twins were put to bed with Loki in her and Ulfric's room with Loki having the pins out of her hair and out of the bun that it was in, letting her long, black hair down and brushing it out to get the tangles out after she changed out of her maternity dress and into her night dress when she heard the door opening, revealing Ulfric walking in after Galmar needed to speak to him.

Closing the door, Ulfric removed his fur jacket, shirt and boots, leaving him only in his pants and then walked over to his wife and gave her a gentle massage in an attempt sooth her nerves when he noticed the look on her face that she only gets when she is stressed out. "Something is on your mind isn't it love?" Ulfric said to her.

Putting her brush down and standing up, "Yes. There is."

"It's about your brother and his friends?"

"Why can't that brainless oaf understand that I never was happy on Asgard?!" Loki exclaimed, while trying to not let her temper get the best of her. "Thor may see Asgard as the best place ever, but not me, all I could ever see is hatred from the nobles and from Odin all because I wasn't up to their standards! And and..." and before she could say anything else, she burst into tears and started crying.

In an instant, Ulfric wrapped his arms around his wife, comforting her while she cried into his chest. He never liked seeing her upset. Knowing a way that comforts his wife, he began rubbing her back in a soothing manner that caused her to fall asleep. Once Ulfric was sure that his wife was asleep, while keeping one of his arms wrapped around her back, he moved his other arm to underneath her knees and hoisted her up into his arms and carried her to their bed, where he too fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Loki protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot. Whenever I would read crossover fics with the character from another universe being the Dragonborn has most of those fics with that character being with the Legion. So I decided to be different and have the character, in this case, Loki joining the Stormcloaks with one of the reasons being that of her hold a grudge against the Legion for trying to cut her head off.
> 
> Here are the first of the Mods that I used for the story. (Note: The mods I use are PS4 based, with ones that are not PS4 based I will list what platform they are). To show that this Skyrim is different from the video game Skyrim that Clint plays, I made the two orphan girls Sofie and Lucia Loki and Ulfric's biological daughters in this with them being toddlers.
> 
> Frostvale Estate - Lite Version: by LD50365 (PS4)
> 
> Snow City -The Great Expansion of Windhelm: by reindeer51 & bjs_336 (PC)


	4. 3: The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and Asgardians spending the day at Loki's Estate and they all get some armor and weapons for the time being.

**19th of Rain's Hand 4ERA 211**

The next day at around maybe 10 in the morning had Tony, Clint, and Bruce waking up from the room they shared with Steve and Natasha, who were still asleep. What caused them to wake up was the sound of a hammer pounding on an anvil like a blacksmith would. The three followed the sound to the upper basement and towards a room to the left that lead to a blacksmith area with a storage spot for ores, furs, ingots, ect., along with another room. They noticed that the person in the room was Loki, with her wearing a black and green dress and her hair instead of being in a bun was held back in a pony-tail with her bangs hanging to the side.

Upon the three entering the room, Loki stopped what she was doing and looked at them. "Sorry if the noise woke you three up."

"That's alright." Bruce said, "What exactly are you making by the way?"

"A **Flawless Sapphire Battleaxe** for a good friend of mine that was in need of one."

"You made a battleaxe out of gems!?" Tony questioned in excitement on account he never heard of weapons being made out of gems.

"I found using the glass style of most of my weapons in making them out of gems works the best."

After a few minutes of silence, Clint broke it. "The stuff you said about Sif yesterday, was it all true about her not being a noble or of any high birth and lied her way into becoming a warrior?"

"It's ALL true. And those idiots believed her but never believed me when I saw her parents and actually talked to them. She lied by saying I was lying to them."

Tony, who didn't want to be left out said, "Grabbing that bitch by her throat and throwing her into that secret room of yours made me thrilled that she finally got what was coming to her."

"She's been having that coming to her for centuries." Loki replied back.

"It also seems that she is in love with Thor." Tony also said.

Loki's answer was that of a snort. "She's been in love with him long before she even knew what love was. Which was also what lead to her to lie about her status just so that she can get close to Thor and eventually sleep with him."

Soon enough, the four were talking about other things, letting time fly by, until Clint spoke up, "Um Loki," he started with Loki looking at him. "Just so that you know, there is a video game that Skyrim is based off of.

~~~~~~~~~~Later

It wasn't until around noon when the others began to wake up to the smell of food that had them groggily walking down the stairs to the dinning room where Loki already was there with Clint, Tony, & Bruce, talking to them and already eating breakfast that consisted of some sort of meat stew. While Thor wanted to sit right next to his sister, he couldn't since Tony was seated on the chair to her right and Bruce on the chair to her left, with Clint next to Tony, leaving Thor to sit next to Bruce. The rest of the group took their seats (though Sif clearly wanted to say something bad about Loki and sit next to Thor, but kept her mouth shut and sat next to Fandral and Hogan).

After the late breakfast/early lunch, Loki then spoke up. "I hope you all are well rested, because I plan on teaching you some things here."

"What kind of thing?"

"Alchemy, enchanting, blacksmithing, restoration magic, and even let all of your borrow some of my weapons and armors." and as an afterthought, "And if there is time, show you all some of Eastmarch, mainly the hot springs."

Clint then spoke up, "Do you have any books that can help us learn new things too."

"I do indeed."

Once the group was done eating, Loki lead them down to her upper basement where most of her weapons were. The moment Clint saw her bows on the other side of the weapons rack, he was practically drooling. "What is your best bow?"

Answering him, "My **Stalhrim** , **Ebony** & **Deadric** bows are good bows, but I do have a **Dwarven Black Bow** that has a unique enchantment to it, but I'll show you later since it's in my secret room. But there is a set of armor that would work for you that I usually wear when I'm in Solstine, and that is my **Blackguard's Armor** that also was once worn by the legendary thief called 'The Gray Fox'." And then she handed Clint some **Ebony Arrows** and grabbed an **Ebony Dagger** with an enchantment for absorbing 20 points of health and doing 20 points of health damage to an enemy. She went over to a mannequin that had another type of theif armor on it and went to the cupboard and took out her **Blackguard's Armor** for Clint to change into in her other guest room.

Natasha then spoke up after being given two of Loki's many **Deadric Daggers** with one having the same enchantment as Clint's dagger and the other for Stanima, "Is there an armor set that will allow me to blend in to my surroundings?"

"That would be my **Nightingale Armor** , and your in luck since I do have a couple of other sets, one with similar enchantments to the original and the other with mainly pickpocketing and extra carry weight enchantments, and a sword to go with the armor and a bow but I use the bow." And with that, Loki lead Natasha upstairs to her secret room to another mannequin with her **Nightingale Armor** with Natasha taking the set with similar enchantments to the actual one and gave Natasha the **Nightingale Sword**. And while Natasha was changing, Loki grabbed two other armors, her red set of the **Dawnguard armor** for Steve and her **Wolf Armor** for Bruce, along with the **Dwarven Black Bow** for Clint and an ax called **Wuuthrad** for Volstag, and a few other things too.

Once the two were back with the others (with Clint and Natasha in their new armors), Loki then said, "Here is the bow for Clint and an ax for you Volstag," and then handed the two weapons to the right person, "And here is a set of armor for you Bruce and for you Steve." And then handed them their new armors for them to change into. Once the two were done, she then spoke to Steve, "This is the **Dawnguard Rune Axe** & **Dawnguard Rune Shield** to go with your armor." and then to Bruce, "This is a **Skyforge Steel Sword** with an enchantment for Silent Moons Enchant  & Paralyze along with the **Shield of Ysgramor**." And then she handed them those weapons.

Loki then lead the group to her lower basement where all her other weapons and armors and other clothing, such as mage robes were located. And since Natasha, Bruce, Clint, & Steve were already taken care of, save for Volstag, but then he too was taken care of when he picked a set of her **Dwarven Armor** that has an enchantment for stanima. As for the the rest, she then let them rest pick what they wanted with it like this:

⦁ Tony with a set of her **Glass Armor** with resist fire enchantment and the glass sword **Chillrend** and a glass shield with a fire resistance enchantment

⦁ Hogan with a set of her **Ancient Falmer Armor** and the swords **Bloodscythe** & **Soulrender**

⦁ Fandral with the **Deathbrand Armor** and a **Stalhrim Shield** with an enchantment for blocking and a **Stalhrim Mace** with an enchantment for health and magicka damage

⦁ Sif with the **Blades Armor** with the **Blades Shield** and **Blades Sword** , all with different enchantments

⦁ Thor with a set of her **Nordic Armor** with a health enchantment and the warhammer **Champion's Cudgel**

Once the remaining five got their armor and weapons picked out, Loki then said, "Here are the spell books I have for restoration magic, since in Skyrim, you need to know restoration magic more than any other type of magic." And as the group was heading up the stairs, "I can also show you some of the other things I told you all about earlier."

~~~~~~~~~~Later

It wasn't until around eight at night with the group of ten learning all that they could from Loki at enchanting, alchemy, blacksmithing, restoration magic, and even a few other things from some of her books. Now for Loki, she left earlier at around three, stating that she taught them all she could today, but she will take them to one of the Forts in Skyrim that bandits or necromancers didn't take over to help them learn how to use their new weapons and armor in combat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next mod I featured briefly is...
> 
> Jewel Weapon Pack: by Cyan49 (PS4)


	5. 4: Learning From Loki Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here with the group learning how to use their new weapons and wearing their new armors.

**20th of Rain's Hand 4ERA 211**

Early the next day had Loki loudly waking everyone up, "RISE & SHINE! We have a long day of training today!" With them all heading downstairs not pleased by the rude awakening, only to find Loki wearing her **Savior's Hide Armor** with her ebony boots and gauntlets on, complete with a circlet and her hair done up in a ponytail with her bangs parted to the side.

"What time is it?" Tony asked, while trying not to yawn.

"Seven-thirty. I will make a quick breakfast for all of you while you all get changed into your armor and equip your weapons." Followed by Loki heading to her kitchen to begin cooking while the group of ten got changed and grabbed their weapons.

Once that was all done, they all sat by the tables in the dining area where Loki was already pouring a another type of stew of sort that smelled very tasty into bowls for all of them.

"What is that stuff?" Fandral asked, "It smells really good." Complete with his mouth starting to water. "And is this the same meat from the stew that was made yesterday?"

"It's venison stew and no its not the same, with the meat yesterday being from that of a bear. Now while your all eating, I'll be grabbing some weapons myself."

"What type of weapons?" Thor asked, concerned for his sister's safty since he never liked the idea of her having any weapon bigger than a small throwing knife.

"Just my **Nightingale Bow** , my two **Deadric Swords** with one for soul trapping and the other for absorbing health, my **Glass Bow of the Stag** , my **Deadric Greatsword** that also absorbs health and soul traps, and plenty of **Deadric Arrows** & **Ebony Arrows**. Nothing too fancy." Loki said calmly, as if there was no issue with her using weapons.

But before Thor was about to say something that would make Loki furious and no doubt 'forbid her' from using any type of weapons, Hogan spoke up. "What Fort are we going to train at?"

"The Fort I choose is Fort Amol, which is located here in Eastmarch. As for anyone bothering us, don't worry about it. With the location of the fort, bandits or anyone else never bother trying to take it." Once she was done talking, Loki took her greatsword and gave it a few swings before equiping it to her back (though Thor didn't look happy seeing her with that greatsword).

Making sure that everyone was wearing their armor and had their weapons, Loki then opened the door with the group following her on the path to Fort Amol.

~~~~~~~~~Later at Fort Amol

After a couple of hours walking, they made it to the fort where there was a large area for training with wooden training dummies, archery targets, and a blacksmithing area. Loki then spoke up, "Alright, I'll let you all train with the wooden dummies, and if you want a living target, speak to me and I will conjure up a target."

It didn't take long for Clint to be at the archery targets to get to know his new bow, while the rest used the wooden dummies, with Thor, the Warriors 3, Sif, and Steve being the only ones with combat training while the rest were just starting. As for Loki, she too was at one of the wooden dummies and was using her two swords this time instead of her greatsword.

After a while, Volstag went to Loki for a challenge. "Is there a spell to conjure a troll?"

"Would you like a regular troll or a frost troll?"

"Regular." Followed by Loki's hands turning purple and when the spell was casted, a brown troll formed with Volstag taking it down with some difficulty since the trolls he faced were never this tough.

After Volstag was done, Clint and Natasha both went next and fought against a Restless Dragur that seemed to take forever for the two to take down, followed by Steve and Bruce against a Sprigon that had them wishing they went for something else, then followed by Thor, Fandral, Hogan, and Sif, who all went against a giant that nearly smashed them. When that was done, the entire group asked for something even more challenging, which resulted in Loki conjuring a Dragon Priest that had everyone in the group failing with Loki saving them by taking down the Dragon Priest herself.

The look she gave them was that of a parent scolding her children, "All of you were being reckless in thinking you could take down a Dragon Priest when the different challenges I gave you all of you struggling to hold your own." She turned to the five Asgardians, "You five are the ones that think fighting creatures in Skyrim is like fighting creatures in Asgard. Well that is not the case. Creatures and even the wildlife here are far more dangerous than the ones back in Asgard." Sighing, "Grab your weapons. Because I'm taking all of you to the **College of Winterhold** where they can teach you some basic magic and teach you how to use your restoration skills better."

The group grabbed their fallen weapons, Loki used her magic that changed her armor to that of her Arch-Mage robes and walked through the portal with the group following her through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our next location is the College of Winterhold.


	6. 5: Learning From Loki Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group goes into their first city of Skyrim and Sif gets taught a lesson.

**Winterhold**

When they crossed the other side of the portal, they found themselves on the outskirts of what seemed to be a town with a giant castle that had a bridge as being the only way to get to it.

"What is this town?" Bruce asked Loki.

"This is the city of Winterhold. Before the great collapse, it was a larger city and while they blamed the college for the collapse, I proved that the collapse was not related to the college and was a result in the land itself weakening till it collapsed. Sorta like a landslide."

"The place looks bigger than I thought it would be." Clint said.

"Once the war was over, which took place a year or so after I defeated Arcano, the other Holds decided to help Winterhold by aiding in rebuilding it, along with aiding in building more to Falkreath, Dawnstar, and Morthal since those Holds are also smaller. And while its not to its former glory, there is a blacksmith now, an alchemist shop, a guards barracks, a few houses, a stable, and even a house and housecarl for me, because of me being Thane and all."

As Loki lead them past the town, guards and townspeople greeted her as 'My Thane' or as 'My Lady'. And up the steps to the college, the group had to be careful since some of the bridge wasn't secured enough, but once they were in the college courtyard, they were greeted by an older looking man. "Arch-Mage Loki." He said, hugging Loki, who also hugged him, "It's good to see you." And then he noticed the rest of the group. "And who are your friends?"

"Its good to see you again too Tolfdir. The blonde in the **Nordic Armor** happens to be my older brother that I told you and the others about, and these all with him are his friends that joined him on trying to get me to go with them back to Asgard, which I refuse to do so." Loki said to him, which surprised the group at her telling someone that she was not from their world. "I brought them here so that they can learn some more training, mage training to be specific."

Tolfdir then greeted the group by stating that he is the master wizard while Loki took her leave to see to Urag, laving the group to learn new spells and such. For the next few hours or so, between the ten, the ones that were eager to learn where clearly the ones named Clint and Tony, while the ones named Bruce, Steve, and Natasha were content with learning. Loki's brother Thor and three of his friends named Volstag, Fandral, and Hogan were the ones that Tolfdir could see were ones that grew up not really hating magic, but never viewed it as a form of combat. But the worse one of the group was Sif who flat out refused to learn magic and hated it as though it was poison to her.

"I will NOT learn any form of 'magic'." Sif said with a sneer on her face as the Nord student Onmund, who is now an Adept mage showed her a destruction spell with ice spikes.

Tolfdir's reply to her was, "In Skyrim, mages are all over, with some that are storm based, ice based, fire based, and even necromancers. Without knowing at least some basic spells, you won't survive in Skyrim." Which only resulted in Sif scoffing at him.

Onmund then used a lightning spell on Sif that not only brought her to the ground that had not only Onmund, but also the other students, both current and new laughing at her. But this also made Sif furious that she angrily walked right over to Onmund and said to him, "Listen here you ERGI! Magic has no place in the battle field and never will, with only WOMEN using it. And seeing almost all these students are men, it makes you ALL a bunch of weak ERGI's!" With her outburst resulting in the students all having their hands glowing with various destruction spells, along with J'zargo's claws being extended, ready to claw Sif's face off.

But before anything happened, Loki teleported behind Sif and 'YANKED' her hair right at her scalp, causing her to cry out in pain. "That will be enough whining out of you Sif. In fact, your teacher will be Urag here," gesturing the Orc that she teleported with her, "and he is the one teacher that will NOT be phased by your words and attitude because he specializes in dealing with students that act like you. Whining and thinking their too good for learning new things."

As Loki was scolding Sif, one of the new students asked the rest of the group, "What does 'ergi' mean?"

Trying to not come off as rude, Thor said, "When referring to the word 'ergi' to men on Asgard means that your a man...into men, and is considered the...weaker one in a relationship."

His reason caused the students to be quite offended at Sif and even want Urag to not go easy on teaching her magic.

Loki then walked over to the other nine group members, "While Urag is teaching Sif, the rest of you can take a break with me in my quarters." With her leading them to a large room that seemed to be in-between Urag's floor and the main floor, with all of them chatting and even using the ingredients in the room for new alchemy potions and ingredients. And when Sif joined them hours later, not only she had injuries to her, but she wasn't so whiny as she usually is and actually learned some magic with Urag not taking any of her shit.

Noticing how late it was and how tired the ten were, Loki said, "Since all of you are starting to fall asleep, I think its best to head back to the Estate, since I'm planning on bringing you all to Windhelm tomorrow." With the group nodding as Loki opened a portal for all of them that lead to the upstairs of the Estate where the group was barely awake to change out of their armor, while Loki went back home to her husband and daughters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bonus Scene: Loki chatting with Urag**

When Loki teleported into Urag's room when she left her brother and his friends with Tolfdir and the other students, she noticed her Orc friend jump in the chair he was sitting in, in surprise when he heard her teleport.

"Arch-Mage," he started, "It is good to see you, but did you have to teleport here?"

"It's good to see you too Urag." She said to him, removing her illusion that hid her pregnancy and sat on the chair near his with a table between the two chairs. "And yes. I did have to teleport in here since I wanted to get away from my idiot brother and his friends for a while, and to remove the illusion." Gesturing the illusion for hiding her pregnancy by rubbing her belly and feeling the baby kick her in its favorite spot that has been getting quite sore there.

"Your brother and his friends?" Urag said, "you mean the idiots that ignored you and treated you as scum because you refused to follow what they wanted you to be?"

"The same ones."

"Where are they at?"

"In the Hall of the Elements with Tolfdir and the other students. Though the only one that I can see giving any problems would be Sif, since she hates magic, no doubt she was told to not complain, but knowing her, she will."

Eventually, after a few hours of talking, Urag said, "I'm surprised you didn't teleport back to Windhelm to check on your husband and daughters."

"Ulfric can handle caring for the girls for the entire day if needed and being in charge of the city." Loki said.

"You certain?"

"Of course! Its not the first time he cared for the girls while I was gone and run his city. He already cared for the girls and ran the city when I was in Solstine for a week six months ago." Loki said to her good friend while also remembering that very night when she came back six months ago also resulted in her becoming pregnant with her third child.

She was jolted from her remembrance when she heard an outburst that clearly was Sif. "Seems like Sif is whining about having to use magic." She then stood up and placed the illusion to hide her pregnancy, and then turned to Urag, "care to come with?" And the only response Urag gave her was taking hold of Loki's hand as she teleported them to the Hall of the Elements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the city of Winterhold, while the mod used for the story is -Winterhold Rebuilt by AlexTheHollow (PS4), the one I use for my Skyrim game is Hold Capitals: Winterhold by LordCurse (PS4).
> 
> Stay tuned for when the Avengers and Asgardians visit their first major city. And I hope you all enjoyed the bonus scene.


	7. 6: Visiting Windhelm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group of ten visit Windhelm and one of them finds out Loki's secret.

**21st of Rain's Hand 4ERA 211**

The next morning had the Avengers and Asgardian all eating breakfast that consisted of apple cabbage soup this time while also in their night clothes when Loki opened the door to greet them. "Good morning everyone. I hope your all eager to venture into your first city." she said to them in an eager tone while wearing this fancy looking dress with the long skirt part of the dress being a dark blue color and the top having the center being that of a steel armor with the rest of the dress covering the armor part, with her also having a dark blue fur jacket on with gray looking armbands with metal on those, along with her boots also having metal on it and also a gray looking color.

Clint then spoke up at how the outfit looked familiar to him but couldn't think of where he saw it, "What can you tell us about Windhelm?"

"Windhelm is the oldest city in Skyrim and the first true city Skyrim ever had that dates all the way back to the Atmoran's." She then made a gesture, "Now hurry up, I plan on us being in the city for most of the day, meaning you will all need these." She then waved her hand and these backpacks appeared in everyone's hands. "In case you all decide to buy some things, you can keep them in there, and I even gave you all 5,000 Septims each as spending money."

While Loki waited for them all to change into day clothes, she grabbed one of her many books to wait for them, which didn't all that long, with them all heading out the door, down the path and taking a right to the bridge.

"I have a house in Windhelm called Hjiem where if any of you need to take some time out of the city, you can stay there. And also," she paused, then continues, "I won't be with any of you since I'm need at the **Palace of the Kings** for Thane business and all, so your all on your own, so no fights because I am NOT saving you or bailing you out. And just so that you know, none of you are aloud into the palace unless I am with you."

"What kind of shops are there?" Bruce asked, really hoping that he might find a shop that he likes.

"There is an alchemist shop, a general goods shop, a bookstore, a clothing shop, a blacksmith, and even a number of stalls. And some more, but those are just to name a few."

And once they entered the city, the first thing the foreigners saw were humans and elves and even Argonians walking freely in the city, with an Argonian, which Clint, being the one that knows Skyrim the best thinking, 'Is Brunwulf Free-Winter the Jarl?', which to him would make sense since he would always side with the Legion when he would play the game, so he has no idea what siding with the Stormcloaks game-play looks like. As Loki walked towards the giant stone building that had to be the **Palace of the Kings** , the group went on with their day.

~~~~~~~~Later

Well over an hour to nearly two hours after they arrived, Natasha, who still needed to make sure that the real Loki is no threat to not only them, but to Earth, she snuck off to Loki's house in the city and used that to change into her **Nightingale Armor** that she snuck into her backpack, along with a bunch of invisibility potions that she made and bought from the alchemist shop (along with a few other potions).

Changing into her armor and leaving the house, she drank the first invisibility potion and with her skills, she avoided knocking into people that would break the invisibility on her, and when she made it to the palace (completely ignoring what Loki said earlier), she was lucky when the door opened and two guards walked out to replace two other guards. Seizing her chance, Natasha ran into the palace unnoticed and ran to a darker area and then quickly drank another potion that was made to keep her invisible for 5 minutes. As she watched, she saw not just Loki in the room sitting at the very long table that was piled with food and going through some papers, but also a large man sitting on the throne that too wore an armored chest plate and fur jacket the same as her's and another man that was an Argonian in a bear furred based armor talking about something that sounded like it was about the guards. The there was also a woman that was a dark elf who, from what Natasha could make out was about new trainees, and as Natasha was listening, she eventually heard the Argonian and the Dark Elf as one point addressing the man on the throne as 'Ulfric', and Ulfric addressing him as 'Scouts' and the woman as 'Nervana'.

Thinking back to Clint's game, Natasha realized this man on the throne is none other than Ulfric Stormcloak, meaning that HE is the High King of Skyrim and no longer is the Jarl and the Argonian was Scouts-Many-Marshes, but as she was listening, she saw the Dark Elf woman address Loki as 'My Queen', which had Natasha's jaw drop. She almost fell out of her hiding spot when after the Argonain and Dark Elf left the main room and back into the city, Loki got up from the table with Natasha seeing her not only pregnant and her dress, while still the same style but minus the armor part, now resembled that of a maternity dress with Loki walking over to Ulfric to sit on the stone armrest. But what had her trying not to gasp was when two little girls that had to be at least the age of three ran into the room and called Loki and Ulfric 'Mommy' & 'Daddy'. Being as quick as she could when the palace door opened again, Natasha ran out and back to Hjirem, processing the new information about Loki.

While she wanted to tell Thor, she had a feeling that after hearing how she fights with weapons, Thor would say and do something that would piss Loki off again, resulting in Thor regretting it, but Natasha had a feeling that Loki will tell them herself when she is ready. Changing back into her day clothes and placing her armor back into her bag, Natasha left the house, to continue exploring the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~Later

It wasn't until sometime around possibly 2 or even 3 in the afternoon when Natasha spotted Loki, still wearing her fancy dress but with her two Deadric swords and her pregnancy hidden again, who happened to be heading to some training area. Following her with it looking as though she wasn't following her, Natasha noticed the training area was empty, save for Loki, who was attacking a training dummy with her two swords.

It didn't take long for Loki to speak up. "I know you were spying on us earlier. It took me a while to convince my husband that I will talk to you later."

Answering her, "I had to ensure you were no threat to us and to Earth after what your golem did."

"What my golem did is not of my concern on acount the mind of a golem can easily be tainted and destoryed."

"I still needed to be sure that..." She didn't get a chance to answer because the next thing she knew, Loki had both her swords inches from her nose, surprising her, and she is a highly skilled assassin herself.

"I am NO threat to you or to the rest with you. In fact, your right now, your considered a threat to us."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You not only were wearing the armor of a Nightingale, but you also spied on the High King and High Queen of Skyrim, along with the crown Princesses. And you also spied on the pregnant High Queen, meaning that I'm in a more vulnerable position." Loki said, using her trusty silver tongue against Natasha.

As for Natasha, she knew Loki was right about what she did. She was wearing armor that is considered hostile, and with Loki being pregnant, she was technically in a more vulnerable state, along with her daughters were in a way, in danger because of how young they are, and with her as a Queen, she had the power to throw Natasha in the prisons without question.

"Your right Loki." Natasha started, "what I did was wrong and I am sorry for doing so."

Sheathing her swords, "I forgive you. But next time I say your not aloud to go somewhere, I mean it."

Eventully, the two women began talking, until it was starting to get dark out with Loki noticing first. "I had no idea we were talking for so long since its starting to get dark out."

"I do have to ask thought," Natasha started, "Isn't Ulfric supposidly racist towards anyone that isn't a Nord."

"My Husband is not racist." Loki stated firmly. "Ulfric's great-great-grandfather was the one that was racist, with the Argonian and Dunmer you saw him talking to earlier being his two childhood best friends Scouts-Many-Marches who is Captain of the guards & Nirvana who trains the recruits for the guards and when the Civil War was going on, she trained the recruits for the Rebels. Ulfric also not only fought along side the different races during the Great War and had a variety of races in his unit, and was even rescued from the Thalmor by his two best friends with help from other elves that hate the Thalmor for making all elves look bad. The Stormcloaks also happened to have been a diverse group during the civil war with some of them being veterans of the Great War that wanted to get the Thalmor and the Legion out of Skyrim, while the Legion mainly consisted of Imperials from Cyrodiil, with the Legion being far less diverse than the Stormcloaks."

"What made you fall for him then?"

"A lot of things did." Loki said with remembrance in her voice. "For one, he is very courages and brave and when Helgen was attacked by Alduin when Alduin first attacked, I escaped with Ulfric, Ralof, and a couple other lucky ones and got to fight with them and saw how much of a warrior Ulfric is. His voice is another thing that I fell for when I first heard him talk, my knees actually felt weak. He cares deeply for his people and wasn't afraid to fight for everyone to worship who they want to worship and not what the Thalmor wanted everyone to worship. He's a great leader and with him as High King, he actually knows what he's doing and thanks to me being royalty already and help from his friends, he has some help in ruling.

"And while there are other things that had me fall for Ulfric, the biggest one is when we're in private, he can be so caring and compassionate. When I was pregnant with the twins and during this pregnancy, not only he was quite the worry-wort since twin births don't always end well, he was also very attentive and sometimes when he thought I was asleep, I would hear him talking to them. Even when the girls were born, and I was getting some well deserved rest, I heard him talking to them."

"He sounds like a wonderful man." Natasha said, now starting to realize that this Ulfric might not be like the one in the video game.

"He is."

The two women then began walking to Loki's house Hjirem, with the two parting ways outside the house with Natasha joining the rest of the group and then they all left back to Loki's Estate, while Loki went back to the palace to be with her family.

~~~~~~~~Later that night

It wasn't until well into the night at around midnight with Loki fast asleep in bed, she didn't even hear the door open nor hear Ulfric walking in. She began to stir when she felt the bed shift as Ulfric joined her. Loki shifted herself so that she was using his chest as her pillow, followed by Ulfric wrapping his arms around her.

"They need to know the truth." Loki said, breaking the silence. "Since one now knows, the rest has to know, about me being married to you, about the girls, and about the pregnancy."

"Your afraid of how your brother will react?"

"Of course! I'm afraid that he not only won't react well since I saw the look on his face when I said that I fight with weapons far bigger than a small throwing knife, and knowing him, he won't react well when he sees me being married for love instead of on Odin's orders."

"I won't let your brother do anything to you."

"I know you won't." Loki said, followed by a yawn and her falling back asleep, followed by Ulfric, with the two snuggled up in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I used that Snow City PC mod.
> 
> For the fic, I have Scouts-Many-Marches as Ulfric's childhood best-friend, which according to Scouts coding, he and Ulfric are suppose to be friends, and as for Nirvana, she serves as a Dunmer OC of mine and also as Ulfric's childhood best-friend.
> 
> Next chapter is the big meeting.


	8. 7: Meeting Loki's Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big meeting with Loki's husband and girls meeting her brother and his friends. What could possibly go wrong?

**22nd of Rain's Hand 4ERA 211**

The next morning had the group of ten finishing breakfast and while they were in their day clothes, they planned on today being a 'lazy day' for them. But at around ten was when they heard Loki's voice outside the door, they had a feeling they wouldn't be relaxing, until they also heard a man with a deep voice on the other side of the door and the sound of maybe two young children. When the door opened and the group turned to look, they saw Loki wearing a dress similar to the one the previous day, only the color green is the main color, and the man with her was not only taller than her, but was a large man that could easily pass off as an Asgardian, with the two children being two little girls that were toddlers that looked to be twins with one taking after Loki and the other the man with her. But the biggest surprise for nine members of the group was seeing Loki pregnant.

~~~~~~~~~The Next morning with Loki

The next morning had Loki nervous at the thought of bringing her husband and daughters to meet her brother and his friends, and even more so on how Thor would react to seeing her pregnant and would probably lecture her on how she shouldn't be fighting in her 'delicate' condition. And if he did, well she could just tell him that she fought when she was pregnant with the twins and not even her own husband could stop her from fighting.

Sometime before ten and after taking care of anything they needed to take care of and making sure the rest of their scheduled was cleared for the day, Loki and Ulfric and their twins left the city and made their way across the bridge to Frostvale Estate with Loki wearing a maternity dress similar to the one the previous day, but with green as the main color with Ulfric in his usual outfit with Lucia in her favorite green dress and Sofie in her favorite blue dress. But as the four were outside the door, Loki said to Ulfric, "Just a forewarning. My brother might say things about me that might not sound good, so please don't lose your temper at him."

"Don't worry, I won't. Though I think he might lose his against me." Ulfric replied back, reassuring his wife that he won't lose his temper.

When Loki opened the door, there was silence as nine members of the group saw her husband, daughters, and her pregnancy.

~~~~~~~~~~~Later

For the next few hours, Loki could tell things were tense with Thor, and while he wasn't happy with seeing her pregnant, it was the fact that he saw her fight while pregnant, with Thor not talking to her or talking to Ulfric. But the rest of the group was talking to her and Ulfric and asking them how they met with them explaining about Helgen, but Loki did say that she'll explain later on how she really met Ulfric. But she did say they married in the year 205 and with Loki becoming Skyrim's High Queen that same year, with Lucia and Sofie being born in the year 208.

Eventually, at around 1 in the afternoon, Loki went upstairs to the master bedroom to put the girls down for their afternoon nap, and while everyone else was doing other things, Thor finally decided to talk to Ulfric now that Loki was out of sight.

Sitting at one of the tables that had two chairs by it, Thor said in an intimidating way, "You may think you know everything about my sister. But the only one that knows her the best is me."

"You claim to know Loki, but that is where you are wrong." Ulfric said in a calming manner while also being unphased by Thor. "If you would know Loki, you would know that she loves to fight and hates being treated as though she can't."

"She is a maiden! And simple maidens can't fight or defend themselves! And I FORBID her from using any weapon, not even a small throwing knife is aloud!" Thor said with anger in his voice. Unknown to him, Natasha and Sif also heard and were not to happy with him.

"Loki is no maiden. When we were first captured by the Imperial Legion hours after the soldiers I was with found her and took her to our camp in Darkwater Crossing, she fought with us against the Legion. Even when Ralof, Loki, myself and other remaining Rebel soldiers were escaping Helgen when Alduin attacked, I saw her fight not only with a simple **Iron Ax** , but also with an **Iron Warhammer**. While you and everyone else in Asgard may see her as a simple 'maiden' that can't fight, but hear in Skyrim, she is a warrior Queen that Skyrim has been lacking for many years." Ulfric replied back, still unphased by Thor's anger.

But this only seemed to make Thor angier. "And what about her being with child! Being with child makes her too delecate and too vunerable to fight for she could easily endanger the child she carries!" With him so angry that he stood up to make himself look bigger.

That only made Ulfric make a small laugh, "Loki. Far too delecate to fight while with child? I seen numerous women in Skyrim fight while with child, including my owns friends and the wives of my friends. I even heard of stories from other men that would talk about their wives fighting just days before they gave birth. Loki herself even fought against a bear with a battleax when she was 8 and a half months pregnant with the twins and not even her second pregnancy will stop her from fighting." With Ulfric now standing up face-to-face with Thor, causing the other's to listen in, with Ulfric feeling the power of his Thu'um ready to be unleashed on his brother-in-law.

But right before Thor could say anything else or even do anything else, Loki walked down the stairs and went right between them. "Hey now!" she exclaimed, "Let's not fight here alright." She first turned to Ulfric, "Thank you for defending me my love. And Thor," she said as she turned to her brother and looked at him in intimidation, "My husband is very much right. Not only you don't know ANYTHING about me, but you also can't get it out of that thick head of yours and still see me as a 'delicate princess' that can't defend herself when Sif, Frigga, Amora, & Loriel can fight without being criticized for it, heck, even Sygin can fight without being criticized. I'm going to make this clear to you, I love to fight and nothing that you or anyone else can stop me from fighting.

"In fact. Instead of just being Thane to all the nine holds, I'm leader of the Thieves Guild & a Nightingale Agent of Nocturnal, Leader and Listener to the Dark Brotherhood, Harbringer of the Companions, and as you already know I'm the Arch Mage to the College of Winterhold. I'm also a member of the Dawnguard, a Hireling of the House Telvanni, I'm known as Skaal-Friend to the Skaal, I'm a high ranking Stormcloak Officer known as Stormblade, I'm the Champion to 16 Deadra Princes & I'm the slayer of the Dragon Priest Miraak. And I am also one other thing, but I am NOT telling you what it is right now."

While the name Miraak had Clint starting to suspect something and of the last thing she is, but kept that to himself. As for Thor, the seriousness in Loki's voice and on her face had Thor feeling ashamed with himself. It did make his realize that he did indeed treat Loki this way all her life. As he was going to open his mouth to say something, but was cut out by what sounded to be an earthquake, and then, a loud roar coming from the sky that had both Loki and Ulfric pale in knowing.

"What was that!?" Volstag said in alarm.

"It was a DRAGON!" Both Loki and Ulfric shouted at the same time before running out of the Estate to face the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that went well. At least Thor learned that his sister has way more titles to her name then he ever will.


	9. 8: Dragon Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As what the chapter title says, a dragon attacks and Loki's final secret is revealed.

As the sound of roaring was heard again, the rest of the group (save for Bruce who stayed inside with Lucia and Sofie) also ran out of the house right as the dragon was seen flying near the bridge with the guards that are stationed on on the bridge firing arrows at it, along with both Ulfric and Loki also firing arrows at the dragon. As the dragon got closer, Loki saw that it was an Elder Dragon and instead of breathing fire, it breathed frost, which she was glad about.

Soon enough, the dragon landed on the ground, and while Ulfric and the guards from the bridge started attacking it, while Loki stayed farther away and continued firing her arrows at it.

But before the dragon was defeated, it fired frost at Loki, with Thor shouting, "LOKI!" in fear of his sister would get hurt. But Thor was also confused and angry at how Ulfric wasn't terrified of Loki getting hurt, until Thor saw Loki's skin turn blue with raised lines on her skin and her eyes turning red, followed by her using her own powers of ice by attacking the Elder Dragon the rest of the way until it was dead.

As the Avengers and the Asgardians, along with Bruce, Sofie, and Lucia who came out of the Estate once the dragon was dead, something started happening to the dead dragon. What happened was it started catching on fire and it looked as though its esence of sort came out of it and started swarming Loki, and then went into her.

While her husband and daughters and the guards were around her, thanking and congratulating her while others went to take apart the skeleton of the dragon to put the bones to better use, Clint then said to the group, "The last thing that she is, is the Dragonborn!"

"The Dragonborn?" Thor and Steve both said, since they were the ones that didn't know much about Skyrim, Thor more-so.

"The Dragonborn is a person that has the blood of a dragon and can absorb the souls of dragons, permanently killing them." Natasha said to the two men.

"Does being this 'Dragonborn' make her very important?" Thor asked, unsure if Loki being this 'Dragonborn' will have any effect on her coming home, even just for a little while to at least show her husband and daughters where she grew up, and for Odin and Frigga to see their daughter again, and to meet their granddaughters and son-in-law.

"It's very important about me being the Dragonborn." Loki said right behind Thor, startling him. "Even though I defeated Alduin about eight years ago in Sovenguard, there are still numerous dragons that Alduin brought back from the dead. And while the numbers have been getting smaller, there are still dragons flying around, just not as much as there used to be. In fact. The last dragon that showed up was about 3 or so months ago and that was at Silent Moons Camp, which is a good thing, meaning that the numbers of the dragons still around is starting to diminish."

"Will you at least come home to at least visit mother and father and to let them know your okay and happy in Skyrim?" Thor said, after not even a minute passed.

Giving a moment to think it over, "If I do, I wouldn't be there for that long and only to let Odin and Frigga know that I'm fine and happy." Loki said to her brother.

Thor was happy enough to know that Loki would visit Asgard, since it was better than not ever going back. That said, once the skeleton of the dragon was taken care of, Ulfric went back to the city, while Lucia and Sofie stayed with Loki, who went back to Frostvale Estate with her brother and his friends.

~~~~~~~~~Later

It wasn't until sometime later on with the group was spending time with Loki's twin daughters when Clint's curiosity got the best of him, since already this Skyrim was different than the video game, with so far the biggest difference being that Argonians and Dark Elves in Windhelm are treated as well as the Nords in the city are more respecting towards the other races. But Clint wanted to know if there were more differences in this Skyrim than the video game and confronted Loki when she was in the kitchen making herself something to eat when Clint joined her at the table she was sitting at, eating some sort of meat steak.

"I'm trying not to be rude, but are there any other differences in Skyrim?"

"What do you mean by that?" Loki questioned him.

Trying to find the right words, "you see...There is a very popular video game based off of Skyrim that also comes in a series called 'The Elder Scrolls' and the fifth game is called 'Skyrim'. I played the video game so many times with different characters and I'm just wondering if there is any differences to this Skyrim than the video game."

The only response he got was Loki laughing with a laugh of amusement.

"What's so funny?" Clint replied very confused.

Once she stopped laughing, Loki then said, "I know about the video game series and I too have played the video game version of 'Skyrim'."

"HOW!?"

"You see. Sometimes when I want to just get away from the hustle and bustle of Skyrim, I would go to Midgard or Earth as you call it and since I have friends on Midgard, I would stay with them and one of the games they had was Skyrim, so I played it. Both vanilla Skyrim and modded Skyrim, and I have to say, modded Skyrim is more like this Skyrim here."

Sitting in his chair with his face all dumbstruck, Clint then found his voice. "So you know of the differences between both this Skyrim and the video game?"

"Of cousre. To start or with, the Stormcloak army is very diverse since about a few years after the Great War ended, the Thalmor on a power high at how they were able to control the Emperor with the threat of removing him from his throne decided to give the White Gold Contract got what you would call 'an update' with the Thalmor changing over the years so that not only Talos worship is banned, but so is Deadra worship, the Green Pact being outlawed, the way of the Hist being outlawed, all Elves even the Orcs having to worship Auriel like the Thalmor do, and eventually, three years before Alduin returned, those Thalmor were working on making it so that every race has to have the main worship they follow being Auriel worship, with the Emperor actually agreeing with the Thalmor and gave the 'OK' to let that happen. With all of the races now pissed off at the Thalmor and at the Emperor, they sided with Ulfric since he was the only person that actually had the backbone to actually do something about everyone's freedom of worship being taken."

"What other differences are there?"

"Let's see." Loki started, tapping her index finger to her chin. "Falkreath, Morthal, & Dawnstar are not puny cities and do have more residences there, along with Irvastead and Riverwood being bigger with Irvastead having more residences. Solitude, Markarth, Whiterun and Riften while are the same size, they instead have more scenery and add-ons to the buildings. Along with Sorli the Builder is not the Jarl of Morthal, and instead, Idgrod the Younger is."

"What." Clint started, "Idgrod the Younger is Jarl?"

"She was meant to be Jarl and in this Skyrim, before the Civil War took effect, she had a dead relative telling her about Talos worship and just like that relative, Idgrod hated how her parents took the cowardly way out and gave up on Talos worship to make the Thalmor happy with her brother being raised to not even know Talos. Idgrod was very angry at this and in secret, she would aid the Stormcloaks and when we took Morthal, she gave us the aid we needed and even took the Jarl throne from her mother.

"The only other change in Jarl's is that Balgruuf is still Jarl of Whiterun thanks to me having to drag him by the ear to actually show him just how terrible the Thalmor are and I even told him that I know he still worships Talos. It took those two things and a couple of other things to get through to him that even included going to the Stormcloak camp in his own Hold to see the diversity and hearing the stories of how those soldiers joined the Rebellion to also help it get through his head to side with the Stormcloaks. Of cousre, the Legion wasn't too happy with him when he sided with the Rebellion and sent Legion soldiers and Thalmor agents to attack Whiterun, the Stormcloaks and Companions aiding in stopping the Legion soldiers and Thalmor from taking Whiterun."

"Those are big differences." Clint said once the info sunk in his head. "Is there any other differences that you know of off hand?"

Thinking about it, "Besides there being more people actually in Skyrim, the only other difference I can think of is the Forsworn became allies to the Stormcloaks." she was about to continue.

Now that stopped Clint. "The Forsworn and Stormcloaks as allies!? I thought they hated Ulfric."

"At first when the Markarth Incident happened, but when imprisoned, both Ulfric and Madanach not only got to hear both sides, but they also found out they share the same thing. And that is their hatred in Igmund, who by the way truly started the Civil War in the first place when he betrayed Ulfric." Loki replied back.

Silence then followed until Clint broke it. "Have you thought about going back to Asgard for just a small while?"

Sighing, "I have." Pausing for a minute before speaking again. "I was thinking of maybe staying for at least 3 weeks with Lucia and Sofie being with me for the 3 weeks with Ulfric only stay for the first week, just so that Odin and Frigga can meet my husband and daughters."

"Have you discussed this with Ulfric?"

"I will soon." And after that when looking outside the window nearby, Loki noticed how dark it was and determined that it was not only late, but very late, as in around midnight at the most. Saying 'good night' to Clint and with him helping her on gathering her twins that were asleep on pelt in her library, she left the estate and walked back to Windhelm.

After putting the girls to bed and using her magic to change their regular dresses to their night gowns, Loki then closed the door to their room and walked up to her room where Ulfric was fast asleep. Changing into her own night gown and putting her maternity dress away, Loki then quietly crawled into bed to avoid waking her husband up, only once she was settled and ready to sleep, she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"I thought you were asleep?" Loki said.

"I wasn't fully asleep when you walked in." Ulfric replied back.

Knowing that it was best to get this over with, Loki said, "I was thinking of heading back to Asgard for 3 weeks and bringing the girls with and possibly you along for at least the first week, with me and the girls staying for the other two weeks."

It didn't take long for Ulfric to respond back. "It's fine by me what you do." He paused, then continued, "I'm just worried that something might happen to all of you when I'm not there."

Doing her best to turn onto her other side in order to face her husband, Loki responded back, "Nothing will happen to us while on Asgard." She paused, then continued. "Even if Odin does try something, Frigga will not let him. Otherwise he'll be harming the mother of her three grandchildren, and Divines know that she has been wanting to become a grandmother ever since Thor and myself were both considered adults."

Feeling at ease that his wife and children would be safe on Asgard for the two weeks that he won't be there, Ulfric wrapped his arms around Loki to keep her close to him before they both fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the Avengers and Asgardians know about Loki being the dragonborn and I also added my own differences to this Skyrim.


	10. 9: Back to Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's now heading to her old home.

**23nd of Rain's Hand 4ERA 211**

It was considerably early the next day (for the group of ten anyway) at just past 6 a.m., with the group of ten eating an early breakfast that was a stew, but with goat meat, when Loki teleported into the room. with her hair held back in a simple pony tail and was wearing a simple maternity dress that was a dark green. Of course her teleporting into the room ended up scaring half the group and causing some of them to make a mess of their breakfast.

"I have decided that I will go back to Asgard." Loki said calmly, causing Thor to become excited that he lept out of his chair and hugged his sister in a near bone crushing hug, though being careful to not hurt her pregnant belly.

"I am so excited that you are heading home sister!" Thor exclaimed in hope that his sister will be staying on Asgard where she belonged, but Loki stopped him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Thor, but I am only staying on Asgard for three weeks to let Odin and Frigga know that I am happy where I am at with friends that are my own and that I have my own family that needs me. And I'm taking my husband and children with me, with Ulfric staying for the first week while the girls and I stay for the other two weeks."

While Thor was saddened that his sister wasn't going to stay on Asgard, but she is wife, a mother, and a Queen with people that needed her, but since she was at least going to stay for three weeks, that did make him happy. "Have you decided when you want to leave?" Thor asked.

"While Sofie and Lucia want to leave right away to see Asgard, Ulfric and I have to make arrangements for the first week with us both in Asgard, but we are hoping that sometime today, or at the least, early tomorrow morning we will leave to Asgard." Loki replied.

Hearing that Loki was planning on going to Asgard with her husband and daughters today, or at the latest tomorrow morning was enough to make Thor's heart burt in excitement. Though truthfully, Thor was hoping that Loki would be able to get everything settled so that she can leave to visit Asgard today over tomorrow.

"Alright." Thor started. "While I'm saddened that your not going to stay. I am happy that your going to visit and that your bringing your husband and daughters with you."

Satisfied that her brother won't be losing his temper at her for not staying on Asgard permanently, Loki then said, "I will let you all know if things get settled enough that my family and I will be leaving with all of you today or tomorrow." And with that, Loki teleported back to the Palace of Kings, leaving the avengers and Asgardians back at her estate, waiting.

~~~~~~~~~Later

After 2 hours later at around 8, Loki teleported back to the estate, with Thor having a really hopeful look on his face.

"Everything has been sorted out so that both Ulfric and myself can leave Skyrim for the first week. Meaning. We can leave today once all of you are ready, since Ulfric will be here shortly with the girls." Loki replied.

With Loki letting them all know that they are going to be leaving today, the group went upstairs to get their stuff together, including the clothing and some of the items they bought in Windhelm. But they did however decided to leave their armors and weapons behind, since they have their rightful weapons back on Asgard and their rightful armors should appear back on them once they are back in Asgard. And once they made sure they had everything with them and were not going to leave anything behind on accident, they went back downstairs where Loki was waiting for them with her daughters and Ulfric in his usual attar, while Sofie, and Lucia in simple dresses with Sofie in a red one and Lucia in a gray one.

Upon noticing them, Loki then spoke. "Since I found all ten of you in the Rift, the Bi-Frost sight would have to be located in the Rift. But since I didn't find you near the sight, does any of you remember where the Bi-Frost sight is exactly at? I would normally just teleport all of us to Asgard, but because of my pregnancy, that would far to dangerous for me."

Luckily for them, Bruce spoke up. "I remember where the Bi-Frost sight it, but it would be a long walk to the Rift though."

"Don't worry. Were taking horses." Loki responded back, assuring them that they won't have to walk. "And if we leave now, we should get to the sight well before it gets dark out."

Once everyone was outside and since this wouldn't be a drain to her magic, Loki conjured up ten horses for the group, while she was going to ride Shadowmere and Ulfric on his own conjured up horse. And once the Avengers and Asgardians were settled onto their horses, Loki, with help from her husband, got on Shadowmere with Ulfric handing Sofie over to her to sit in front of her, while Ulfric placed Lucia on his conjured up horse and then he too got on with Lucia seated in front of him. As soon as everyone was settled on their horses, they were on their way to the Rift to look for the Bi-Frost sight.

~~~~~~~~~That Afternoon

After quite a number of hours being on the horses, it was after 2 p.m. and while they were in the Rift, they were not yet close to the Bi-Frost sight, but they did reach one of the towns that Clint recognized from a mod, and that is the town of **Blackthorn**. Figuring that while they were in the town, they could stop in the Inn for some lunch, and to finally stretch out their legs. And thanks to Loki aiding in rebuilding the town quite a few years back, they left their horses at the stables of her house, **Blackthorn Manor**.

After eating lunch in the Inn and taking some time to stretch their legs and to look around at the few shops in the town for more souvenirs. At just after 3:30, they were now all back on their horses, only Lucia was now riding with her mother and Sofie was now riding with her father. And after another hour or so of traveling, they made it to a set of ruins burned into the ground that Ulfric didn't recognize, but Loki and the other Asgardians did recognize it as a symbol for the Bi-Frost.

With just a little difficulty on getting off of Shadowmere and grabbing Lucia, followed by everyone else getting off, Loki dispelled the horses away while Shadowmere simply disappeared to where ever it is he goes when he isn't needed.

With the group walking over to the Bi-Frost sight, Loki spoke. "Everyone gather into the runes and I'll use a type of teleportation spell that I have been working on to get us to Asgard." Loki said. And once everyone was in the Bi-Frost runes, Loki's hands started to glow with purple magic as she casted the teleportation spell right onto the runes, lighting them till a rainbow like colors appeared, signaling the Bi-Frost was activated, and then the group found themselves being transported.

~~~~~~~Asgard

The first thing that the ten that originally went to find Loki noticed was their outfits were back to normal, probably some sort of magic, while Loki, Ulfric, and their daughters were still wearing their same outfits that they wore when they left Nirn. The second thing that had them all, well, mainly the four add-ons to the group, was seeing Heimdall greeting them all.

"Welcome back my Prince." Heimdall gestured to Thor. "I see your journey was a success." The gatekeeper said when he noticed Loki in the group with a man that he didn't recognize but could easily pass off as an Asgardian, and two toddlers that looked to be a mix of Loki and the man that must be her husband. "The King and Queen are in the throne room, awaiting your arrival."

"Very well then." Thor said as the group left the Bi-Frost to walk across the rainbow bridge towards Asgard, but not just Asgard, but to the palace itself where after around 10 years, Loki will be seeing her parents again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now they are on Asgard and next is Loki's reunion with her adoptive parents. Let's see how that turns out.
> 
> The mod I used here is...
> 
> Blackthorn the buildable town in the Rift -XboxOne version -by Ld50365


	11. 10: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion between Loki and her parents, with her husband and children also meeting her parents.

The door to the palace throne room opened as Odin and Frigga looked on with excitement at seeing their daughter again, as well as nervousness at seeing their daughter again. When one of the guards arrived not even 15 minutes ago and was informed by Heimdall that Thor and the rest of the group were back from Nirn and Loki was also with them, with three others that were with the group. As the two sat there waiting, both Odin and Frigga were absolutely terrified that once they see their daughter again, she would want nothing to do with them ever again and they would never see her again.

And while one reason why Loki left was because she was lied to her whole life about her heritage, Odin had a gut feeling from the memory the golem showed about, was also what he also had a feeling the true reason why she left, was because she must of overheard how he was going to wed her off to some Noble man that was the largest in producing grain for the mead Asgard drinks, with said man also being three times her age with children that were even older than Loki, all to benefit Asgard, but mainly himself, while Loki wanted to marry for love. And that wasn't even the first time he tried to wed her off to benefit Asgard and himself, but the guilt of trying to wed her off more than once has been eating at him for years, even when Frigga ordered him to call off every singe arrangement, the guilt still never went away.

As the two, and some of the servants and courts members watched as the doors continued opening, to reveal Thor and his friends, along with a large looking man in a fur jacket that with a change of clothes, he could easily pass off as an Asgardian, along with two little girls that happened to be fraternal twins around the age of three, with the last person that entered the room had Frigga and Odin holding their breaths as they saw Loki enter the room, only she looked more on the mature, but was also was around 6 months pregnant.

As soon as the group was close enough to the throne, and before Thor could kneel to his King and father, Frigga didn't give him the chance as wasted no time in running past her son and over to her daughter to hug her. "LOKI!" Frigga shouted in joy at seeing her daughter.

"Mother." Loki said in return, hugging Frigga.

And then, Frigga took a strong notice to the man that could pass off as an Asgardian and the two little girls. "And who are they?" she questioned her daughter, hoping they are who she thinks they are.

"Mother. This is my husband Ulfric." Loki said. "And these are our daughters Sofie and Lucia."

To her surprise and her amusement at the shocked look on Ulfric's face when Frigga hugged him in excitement at having a son-in-law. Followed by Frigga hugging both her granddaughters in excitement at finally being a grandmother and having two granddaughters to spoil, and another grandchild on the way for her to spoil. Of course, while Frigga was busy hugging her new son-in-law and granddaughters, Loki noticed Odin, sitting on his throne with a neutral expression on his face, an expression that Loki wasn't sure what it was, but she was really hoping that it wasn't something bad.

What Odin did next though, was placing Gunginr next to his throne and walked down the steps and over to his daughter, and what he did had Loki very much surprised. What he done was that he hugged her, something that Loki knew and remembered he hasn't done since she was a small child, so it was quite a surprise for her that she awkwardly hugged him. Though Odin didn't really seem to notice how awkward this was for Loki, on account this was his actual daughter he was hugging and not a fake in her place.

After a few minutes of, he was stopped hugging her, with Odin turning towards the servants and court members and said to them, "Send an announcement to all of Asgard that there is to be a grand feast tonight and an all day celebration tomorrow in honor of the return of Asgard's Princess and the newest additions to the royal family." With said servants and court members quickly leaving the room to do so.

Eventually, everyone was finally able to leave the throne room to relax, though Odin left before they all did, probably to do some of his kingly stuff. So that left the avenger, the warriors 4, Thor, Frigga, and Loki & her family to get some rest, and then for them to get ready for the large feast that was happening later on that night. Now while Thor went to his chambers, and the avengers went to their guest chambers, Loki led her husband and children to her chambers, which from what she remembered was a small room that was smaller than Thor's living space, with the bathroom not even a fourth of the size.

"I hope you don't mind, but my room is on the smaller side compared to Thor's room, with the bed actually being smaller than our bed, so it might be on the tight side with us and the girls sleeping on it." Loki said to her husband.

"It's not the first time I had to sleep where there is a small amount of space." Ulfric replied. And then, when Ulfric opened the door to Loki's room, "Didn't you just say your room was small?" Ulfric replied, confused at what he saw.

This caused Loki to be confused when she looked past Ulfric and looked into her room and saw that it was NOT like what she remembered. "How? What?" she started, "my room was never this big or spacious." Followed by Loki and her family walking into her room. "This living space WAS about the size of my room. I never even HAD a living space." Followed by opening a door to a room full of her trophies and her weapons she had to make herself over the years, and on a mannequin was her ceremonial armor that only wears for certain occasions, with her helmet also on display. Along with that room was another room that was a small library for all her books with a desk and a bookshelf just for her journals, with the last room she had in her room was a room just for the Lucia and Sofie.

"I never had a room just for my trophies, along with space to put my armor and weapons on display. I had to always keep those in a chest that I enchanted to never run out of room. I never even had my own private library. All the books I had, I had to place on my only bookshelf or had to leave books laying around or also place those in another enchanted chest. At least the girls have their own room." Loki said, with Loki taking a look at the room for Sofie and Lucia, with them having each there own closets and a bathroom for them.

Then when Loki opened another door, this one led to the master bedroom, which was her and Ulfric's room, with her bed being even bigger than their bed back home in Skyrim. With said room having a grand master bathroom for them, along with the both each having their own closet (though she did see her old clothes that she can no longer fit into in there). Not only Loki was speechless that her old room was changed up and enlarged like Thor's room to not only accommodate her, but also her husband and daughters. But she also had a suspicious feeling that Odin and Frigga were trying to possibly 'bribe' her into staying on Asgard, but Loki knew she needed to explain to them that she was only staying for three weeks, with Ulfric staying the first week, while she and her daughters were staying the rest of the two weeks.

Settling the girls down for a nap on their bed, and while the two toddlers were napping, Ulfric and Loki decided that they too should get some rest before the feast, though Ulfric had to ask what to expect. "What are the feasts of Asgard like?"

"Big and loud and full of drunks." Loki replied back. "We will have to wear Asgardian based outfits for the feast, since this is in honor of me returning to Asgard with you and the girls being the newest additions to the royal family. The feast itself will be having numerous types of food and there will be tons of drinking with Asgardian mead, which is quite potent to mortals more so than how nord mead is to anyone that isn't a Nord. And with all that drinking, people have bit of a tendency to not act the way they normally would, along with saying things they normally don't and usually say behind that persons back, so don't be surprised if you hear anyone talk bad about me, since its usually the mead that makes their tongues looser.

"Of course, sometimes brawls do happen, and that is usually when someone insults someone else, or some random man makes a pass at a woman who is married and her husband goes to defend his wife. With the worse thing that could happen is someone actually trying to attack someone else if the brawls get that terrible, with those brawls sometimes leading to someone getting badly injured or even killed. That by-far is the worst thing that could happen, but I highly doubt it, but it doesn't hurt to keep an eye out in case that could happen." Loki said. "Though there are quite the number of women who always hated me and would try and 'convince' you to leave me for them."

The two then decided to take a nap themselves to rest up before the feast, when a about an hour or two before the feast started, a knock was heard, causing Loki to wake up, and when she opened the door, not only Frigga was there, but also had quite the number clothing in her arms, which made Loki wonder how her adopted mother could carry all that clothes in her arms. Opening the door wider to let her mother into the room, Ulfric walked into the room with the girls, who were now awake and just as confused as Loki.

"Mother?" Loki questioned as said woman was now placing the clothes into a large pile on the table, "What are you doing with those clothes?"

"Not only you all need clothes for the feast, but also to replace the ones you already have, along with some Asgardian based clothes for your husband. And I finally have grandchildren to spoil, with the rest of the clothes for my granddaughters." Frigga replied. "I even already have your outfits picked out." And with a 'flick' of her hand, Loki, Sofie, & Lucia's clothes were changed to that of Asgardian based clothes instead of Nordic based. While a set of armor for Ulfric appeared on the table, next to the clothes that Frigga brought in.

While Frigga started placing the clothes for both her son-in-law and her daughter in their room, followed by placing the clothes for her granddaughters in their room. Both twins were running around the living space, clearly enjoying their new matching forest green dresses that Loki noticed how much it resembled a dress that she wore a lot as a child, while both parents on the other-hand, looked at their new outfits differently than their daughters. For Loki, she noticed how much her dress was not only similar to one that she favored and wore more than her other dresses, with said dress she favored had the same emerald shade of green that nearly matched her eyes, though the difference between the two was that this was a maternity styled dress.

As for Ulfric, he noticed that the armor he was given was a mix of silver and blue and looked as though it could be placed over his own outfit, but found that he wouldn't be able to wear his fur jacket. Though he noticed that it looked as though it would be on the difficult side to put on since this armor was unfamiliar to him, along with him noticing that there was no cape, which he was content with not having. And while he was trying to figure out how to get the armor on, Loki sat on the couch and began fixing the girls' hair, with them both having the braids in their hair resembling that of a crown, followed by Loki fixing her own hair, only she couldn't decide what do with her hair, so she decided to leave it down with some braids mixed in here and there.

When Loki looked over at her husband, she noticed the he was still trying to figure out how his armor goes on. Getting up from the couch, she walked over to Ulfric. "Here let me." As she grabbed the chest piece that also went with the back piece and began hooking all the belts and straps that went with it. "When I was still living in Asgard, I too also had to wear armor like this, and after centuries of wearing it, I've learned how to put it on and take it off without any help." Followed by grabbing both the armbands for the upper part of his arms to be put on, followed by the her grabbing the other armbands for the lower arms being put o. And after viewing the armor on him, Ulfric had to admit, he could easily pass off as an Asgardian.

Once everyone was ready to go, and Frigga was done putting the clothes away, the five then left for the feast, hoping that nothing bad will happen. But to Loki, she had a feeling that something bad would most likely happen, whether she liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Loki got to see her parents again and introduce her husband and daughters to them. Up next is the feast, and maybe there will be something bad that happens, or not.


	12. 11: The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter
> 
> Time for the feast and the rest of Asgard seeing the real Loki with her family.

Upon entering the Great Hall not even five minutes after Frigga did, who went to her spot by Odin's left hand, with the Great Hall closely resembled the Throne Room, complete with a throne at the head table for the King, with the only real difference between the two halls being that the Great Hall was full of tables, with some tables having benches and others having chairs. And what Loki noticed was that it looked like everyone on Asgard was present for this feast, which both bothered her and didn't bother her. It didn't because there were those that she down-right hated and wanted to rub into the faces of those haters about how she is Skyrim's High Queen, but how this also bothered her was because the very same ones that she hated also hated her and might want to try and harm her and her children.

It seemed as though the entire room went silent as soon as Loki and her family made their entrance, with everyone looking at them that made Loki wish the floor could open so that all this staring could stop. After about a minute of silence, lots of cheering was heard, with some booing and threats mixed in, which was stopped by the ones cheering, with said cheering had Loki very much surprised since she didn't realize this many people actually LIKED her, but the booing and threats didn't surprise her, mainly since those were the ones that hated her.

As the four began walking down the main isle, towards the head table where Odin, Frigga, Thor, the avengers, and the warriors four were, they noticed that the warriors four were moved down from where Loki knew where they normally sat, the four next to Thor with Sif always next to him, with her on the other side next to Frigga. Instead, the four warriors were moved down to not just past the Avengers, but way past down to even those that Loki considered her friends, towards the, with Loki also noticing that Sif still had that upset look on her face at both being moved away from next to Thor and from when Frigga yelled at her earlier, once said older woman found out about Sif's little outburst at Loki while the group was in Skyrim. What Loki also noticed was that between Thor and Bruce was three chairs, two normal sized ones and a taller one that was also wider that sat between the two normal ones. A perfect size for her daughters

Heading towards the three open chairs, Loki sat down in the one next to Thor, while Ulfric sat in the one next to Bruce, with the twins on the chair that was between their parents, with both twins looking around the room at all the new people. Once the four sat down, everyone began talking again, with three women leaving from their chairs and went over to hug Loki. "Loki! Its good to see the real you." one of them, a woman that was the usual Asgardian look of blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Its good to see you too Sigyn." Loki replied to the woman named Sigyn.

Then the other blonde, but with green eyes spoke after she got her turn to hug Loki. "I see you got what you always wanted. To marry for love and not for Odin's convenience since he finds that far easier than talking to that person instead."

A small laugh came from Loki, "you got that right Amora. I did marry for love and got to have a family of my own."

"And your daughters are just so adorable." said the third woman, who was a brunette that looked similar to Amora.

"Thanks Loriel." Loki replied back. With Ulfric recognizing the names of these three women. They happened to be Loki's only friends here on Asgard, but only they were hardly ridiculed the same level as Loki was for using magic in battle, mainly since Loki, as Asgards princess, wasn't aloud to fight and had to do so in serect.

Then, about half an hour later with everyone in the crowd now back in their seats, the palace cooks finally came in, loaded with numerous dishes of food that not only looked good, but also smelled good, with the smells of certain foods that Loki missed so much, that her mouth watering for them, with said dishes being new to her husband and daughters. As the cooks placed the many dishes onto the tables and servants going around with goblets being filled with mead, followed by everyone in the Great Hall digging into the meal. Though, while Loki didn't drink the mead because of her pregnancy, Ulfric however, did try this Asgardian mead, and while it was on the stronger side, but it also tasted way too bitter, bitter enough that he refused to drink the rest. As for the humans known as the avengers, they all only drank one goblet worth of mead each, since Asgardian mead is far stronger than what they were used to, while Thor and the rest of the Asgardians were drinking their mead as though it was water.

During the feast, Ulfric looked around, taking notice on how Thor's friends known as the Warriors Three and quite a number of those men that were considered as warriors of Asgard ate like, well, animals, even Thor himself showed that he had a tendency to eat like an animal himself, which to Ulfric, made it look as though his own daughters who were just toddlers could eat better than them, even Thor's female friend Sif ate in a near similar manner. What he also noticed was that the some of the citizens, mainly the women that not only looked young like Loki, and thanks to his wife, he could tell they were single by how their dresses looked, which he still didn't understand how certain dresses showed which women were single. Ulfric also noticed how those same women looked at his wife with what clearly was hatred and disgust, something that he didn't like, with him remembering Loki did state that these were the women that she hated and in return hated her. It also didn't help at how these women were also looking at him in a leering way, as though they were wolves stalking their prey and saw Loki as the one that stood in their way.

Deciding it was best to ignore those women, for now, Ulfric soon found himself talking to the avengers, leading to, after the main dishes were served, dessert, with numerous types of dessert dishes that were nothing like he has ever seen before, but there was one that reminded him of sweetrolls, only it was a dark brown color and tasted even sweeter than a sweetroll. With Loki telling him this was a chocolate cake, with both the girls enjoying it very much, so much that their hands and faces were covered in the chocolate cake. After both parents cleaned both toddlers hands and faces most of the way, both girls started falling asleep, with both of them not even waking up from a brawl that started.

"SHE WAS LOOKING AT ME!" shouted one Asgardian, a large man in the army who had a little too much mead.

"NO! SHE WAS LOOKING AT ME!" shouted another Asgardian that too was part of the army and too had a little too much mead.

Soon enough, the two men began brawling over the affection of the woman they were arguing over, one of the women that happened to have been glaring at Loki earlier, and thanks to the guards, the two men were quickly escorted out of the hall to sober up.

About an hour later and three more brawls started, with the second brawl being exactly like the first brawl with the same woman being fought over for, the third brawl started over one person supposedly looking at another person 'the wrong way'. And the fourth brawl being between a group of women, but it was hard to tell how this brawl started, either those women fighting over a man they both liked, or one of them was wearing the exact same dress as another woman was. But after half an hour later, with Lucia and Sofie fast asleep, and many others starting to or were falling asleep, and others that passed out a while ago from the amount of mead they drank, Odin figured it was time to end the feast, but did remind the crowd about the all day celebration tomorrow about Loki's return, with Thor slurring his words as they were very certain he was asking them to join the royal family for breakfast in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Ulfric and Loki were getting ready for bed, with their daughters changed into their night clothes and tucked into their beds, Ulfric then spoke.

"Are the feasts always like this? Including the brawls?"

Answering him, "Most of the time. And as far as I know, there is always at least one brawl at every feast, and usually, its what two of those brawls were like, men fighting over the affection of a woman. Though I do remember there was one brawl years ago when these two women were fighting when the husband of one of them was caught cheating on her with the other woman."

Sharing a small laugh with his wife, Ulfric then had to ask, "From what I was able to make out, your brother mentioned about joining for breakfast tomorrow morning. Who will be joining, besides your parents and brother?"

"Normally, breakfast is just for the royal family and the closest friends to the royal family are Thor's friends Fandral, Hogan, Volstagg, and Sif, and I used to be allowed to have Sygin, Amora, and Loriel with since they are my closest friends. Until an incident a few centuries ago when Amora, for a short while, had a huge crush on Thor, which he actually noticed but never noticed Sif's crush on him. One thing led to another with both women getting into a pretty big fight, with my friends being banned from ever having breakfast with the royal family, unless Thor's friends were not there. Which I was furious about since it was Sif who started attacking Amora first, but Sif being Sif said Amora started the fight first."

She paused, then continued. "For breakfast tomorrow, with how things went, it would probably just be my parents, Thor, and us, without any of the friends included. And before you ask, you and the girls are considered part of the royal family. Though I have a feeling my father might ask you questions, like about you being of noble blood, or how one becomes King or Queen in Skyrim, and probably other things."

Knowing what might be expected tomorrow, the two went to bed, though with Loki, it took her a little longer to fall asleep, afraid of what type of questions Odin might ask Ulfric, and what those celebrations will have in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the welcome feast is over with things going decent. Next is breakfast with the royal family and day 1 of the celebrations.


	13. 12: The Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Asgard to celebrate Loki being back.

**Day 1 of the first week**

When morning hit, both parents were awoken to the sunlight shinning on their faces, which was a good thing, since, if memory served Loki right, breakfast was going to be soon, as in, breakfast was in less than half an hour. Once the two quickly got themselves ready and waking the twins and getting them ready, complete with family wearing more casual looking Asgardian outfits that Frigga placed into the room yesterday, Loki lead them to the private dining area for just the royal family and closest friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they finally got there, Thor, Odin, & Frigga were already seated, only Thor was looking still half asleep, and clearly very much hungover from the large quantities of mead he drank last night. The sight of seeing her older brother hungover had her smirking at how with him being hungover was the only thing the kept him from being what he normally is, a morning person. And the sound of her daughters making cheerful sounds as they found chairs to sit in and the anticipation of breakfast, had Thor trying to not look rude as he covered his ears to stop the pounding in his head.

Once the family of four was settled, breakfast and drinks were served, with the girls enjoying their breakfast, but unlike last night, they were trying not to make a mess on their hands and faces, and trying not to get anything on their dresses.

After an hour or so, when it looked as though they were nearly finished with their meal, Odin then spoke towards his son-in-law, "So.. Ulfric. How is the leadership of Skyrim picked?"

Looking up at Odin, "We use Jarls as the figureheads of the nine major holds, with some picked based on who the people prefer or by inheritance from the family, such as a parent or another relative, while others are picked by how powerful the family is, such as the Silver-Blood family in Markarth. As for towns, its usually by someone who settled into the land and others eventually choose to live there. As for the actual leaders of Skyrim, its the High King and High Queen who ultimately rule Skyrim."

"And how is the High King and High Queen of Skyrim picked?" Odin questioned.

Hesitating, "While normally, the choosing of a High King or High Queen, its done by a Moot where the other Jarls meet and vote. Though, in the times of old, before the Septim Empire, a High King or High Queen was picked by using the power of the Thu'm or Shout, which I used against the previuos High King Torygg, only the Empire didn't understand the ancient Nordic customs and to them, they viewed it as murder when it wasn't."

"How did you become Jarl and High King and Loki High Queen?" Frigga asked instead of Odin this time.

"I became Jarl when my father died, and I became High King after the civil war was over. As for how Loki became High Queen, originally, Elisif, the original High Queen and Torygg's widow wanted her title back and thought she could get it back by marrying me, but couldn't when it was revealed at the Moot about Loki and myself being already married months before hand, she lost her chance at getting her old title back." Ulfric replied.

As the two royals asked Ulfric a few more questions, while trying not to get too persona, one of them noticed the time and reminded them about the celebrations, with Sofie and Lucia excited to see the town, causing Odin and Frigga to lightly chuckle at the antics of their granddaughters, and Thor wincing from the hangover that just didn't want to just go away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the four reached the town, the five humans from the avengers team were already there, exploring the shops and markets and everything else that looked interesting to them, only Loki was looking nervous, since she was out in the open, and there was still a large number of people that very much hated her and would rather see her dead. But with Ulfric holding and massaging her hand in a comforting way, she felt safe. She even noticed her favorite shop was still here, a bookstore that also doubles as a small pastry shop, leading to her dragging Ulfric and the girls towards said shop, with the owner, an elderly woman, happy to see her again.

"Ah Loki. Its good to to see you." said Helen, the owner. "And this must be your husband and children." gesturing towards Ulfric and the twins. Happy to see Loki with a family of her own, and of her choosing and not of Odin's choosing. Loki and her family even stayed for a short while, with Loki enjoying the company of her dear friend, when they decided to leave and see more of the festivities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, they were joined up with the five human avengers again for other parts of the festivities, with Thor joining them once his hangover was finally gone, which took quite awhile to go away. They all found themselves enjoying everything, until they found themselves at the training ground, where twelve warriors of different ages were sparring, two young arrogant warriors, and the other ten being veterans from other skirmishes Asgard had over the years, with one of them being a veteran of the war with Jotunheim.

Upon seeing them, while the older warriors were being very respectable towards them and having a friendly conversation with them, the two younger ones on the other hand were also ones that were in Thor's age group and trained with him, with those two being ones that would always taunt Loki whenever she would be in the training grounds, and never got over it when she beated them up on more than one occasion.

"Well well well. If it isn't Asgard's sorry excuse of a princess." said Tjin, a brown haired man, with his friend Nrok, a dark blonde haired man laughing with him.

"And it looks like someone finally tamed her and put her in her place. Being nothing more but a wife and mother, like what ALL woman should be, not on the battlefield where the men belong." Nrok arrogantly said, not caring what he was saying and who he was saying it to, and not being afraid to admit his viewpoint about women.

Loki's response to this was, "And it seems you both still can't get over it from all the times that I beated the both of you up over the years. And if I wasn't pregnant, I would yet again, beat you both up to defend my honor."

This caused the two arrogant young men to laugh again, with Loki, her family, Thor, and the avengers not too happy with those two, and with what they were saying.

While still with laughter in his voice, Nrok then spoke again. "As if anyone cares about your honor. Your just a monstrous frost giant, therefore, you don't have any honor to defend, and nobody would even think about defending you anyway, not even your own brother would."

Now that last part hurt, since they were in a way, right. Thor never once in the past, defended her, or her honor when mainly those two and others would disrespect her (even Thor himself at times), leading to Loki having to defend and rely on herself to protect herself from their taunts. Not wanting to repeat what he did in the past, Thor was about to say that he will fight them to defend Loki's honor when Loki's own husband beated him to it.

"I will fight both you milk drinkers." Ulfric said. With him being very much serious at wanting to teach those two a lesson they will never forget.

Now that caused the two young Asgardians to stop their laughing and glared at the large mortal Asgardian looking man that was standing next to Loki, with Tjin speaking for him and his friend. "And just who are you mortal?"

Ulfric only glared at them. "I'm Loki's husband Ulfric Stormcloak. From what I can tell from the way the two of you act, you both never been in any real battles and just in the training fields." Which caused the two men to get pissed off at him.

"We'll just see about that you weak mortal." Nrok said back in a taunting manner, in hopes of trying to sound tougher, which caused the ten veteran soldiers to look at those two youths in disappointment and disgust at their behavior.

Despite the taunting, Ulfric was still a seasoned warrior, along with him being an actual soldier. Which led to the Nord to do something those two arrogant youths were not expecting was for him to walk right into the training field, with one of the greatswords from the weapons stand in hand.

"Since you both dare to mistreat my wife and diminish her honor, we're going to settle this by my rules, where if you both win, then you both are to diminish my honor, but if I win, then you both are going to apologize to your Princess and are going to respect her title. And from what I can gather, you Asgardians think magic doesn't belong in the battlefield, therefore, magic is aloud in this battle." Ulfric said, with the two men not arguing with him, since they were determined to win, since it was one mortal against two Asgardians.

When the battle was called to start and a special magic field was activated on the ring to make sure the challengers couldn't leave the battle, just as Ulfric predicted, Nrok and Tjin both ran head-first into the battle, something that Ulfric was going to use to his advantage. Raising his greatsword, Ulfric blocked Tjin's sword, with him quickly knocking Tjin back, allowing him to use his weapon to block both of Nrok's war axes. With Ulfric blocking their attacks in quick precision, this stunned the two young men long enough for High King to quickly gain the upper-hand, proving his experience as both a seasoned warrior, and veteran soldier. It was easy to tell those two young men were getting angrier and angrier at how they were being beaten by the older mortal man.

With him now having the upper-hand against those two, Ulfric went for an attack against Tjin first, causing the younger man having to act fast and defend himself, but to no avail as his sword was knocked out of his grip when he tried to block Ulfric's attack. Nrok proved even easier than his friend for Ulfric to knock the war axes out of his hands, on account him trying to block Ulfric's attack wasn't as easy it was for Ulfric to block their attacks. And with both men quickly grabbing their disarmed weapons, followed by them arming said weapons for another attack when Ulfric's next attack had both men very surprised and by far, not expecting this.

Instead of raising his greatsword, Ulfric lowered it, followed by him opening his mouth as shouting, "FUS RO DAH!" at the two Asgardians, causing them fly into the magical barrier, and thanks to them being Asgardians, they had minor injuries, but were still in pain. The two looked up at Ulfric in shock and anger, with Nrok speaking first.

"How dare you use that type of magic to cheat!" Nrok complained, hating that he and his friend were beaten by a 'lowly mortal'.

"What Nrok said is right!" Whined Tjin. "Magic doesn't belong in the battlefield and only in the house with women using it! Otherwise you using dishonorable magic makes you nothing more than an ERGI!" With Nrok agreeing with Tjin.

Silence was heard in the crowd of people that came to watch the fight as they heard Tjin's insult to Ulfric at disrespecting his honor. Now, if someone would of called Ulfric an 'ergi' before he met Loki, he wouldn't know what it meant, but thanks to Loki, he knows that the word 'ergi' is not just the lowest of the low insult, but saying a man is into another man. And while Ulfric was furious at those two, he knew it was best to let his words teach those two a lesson they will never forget.

"It seems that you both don't care who it is you insult, as long as it feeds your arrogance." Ulfric started. "You know, I'm surprised you both are still alive, since you both clearly have always insulted Loki and her honor for centuries and were never once punished for it. And I'm very much sure the crime for insulting royalty, which includes Asgard's Princess can lead to imprisonment, to even death."

It was then Ulfric's tone took a more authority turn. "You both are terrible in the training grounds with how you believe that everyone fights fair, only if you were ever in a real battle, you both would be dead right away. Take it from me, an actual soldier. If there is one thing that we are taught, its this, your opponents will never fight fair. And judging by how you both reacted, you and everyone from before your generation and after your generation were raised to believe that your opponent fights fair and that your opponent is the weaker one."

After another five minutes of berating those two, Ulfric decided they had enough, and judging by how that wanted to run away from him and looked like they were ready to cry, he told them to leave, which they did. And when he turned to head back to the group, he saw the large crowd that had formed to not only see the fight Ulfric and those two young men had, but also heard him giving those two a good tongue lashing. Ignoring the crowd, he, his family, and the other humans all left the training ground to enjoy more of the celebrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is with Ulfric confronting Odin about how he mistreated Loki and how much he spoiled Thor.


	14. 13: Ulfric and Odin Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Ulfric to himself a little 'chat' with Odin.

As the week was getting closer to being over, and closer to when he will be heading back home to Skyrim, Ulfric had been taking notice at how the relationship that Loki has with her father Odin looked, to Ulfric, strained, and at times, forced whenever he would see the two interacting together, with him also taking notice at how Odin had a certain 'look' to him that Ulfric was sure showed hatred, while Loki simply would look at Odin with nothing but distrust. As for Loki's relationship with Frigga, it seemed the relationship between those two was still the same as it always was, but to Ulfric, something about Frigga seemed 'off' to him, like she was hiding something that just didn't seem right to him.

Deciding to wait until Loki left with the girls to spend the day with Frigga and her ladies, Ulfric was going to see Odin and have a little 'talk' with him about his mistreatment of his own daughter. As the Nord was walking down the large halls, he asked a nearby servant for directions to Odin's office, which the servant gave him. Thanking the servant, Ulfric used those directions and after minutes of waking, he found himself outside the large doors of Odin's office. Finding the office doors were surprisingly unlocked, Ulfric opened one of the doors and walked into the large office, and while he wouldn't mind exploring the room, that wasn't what was important now.

Closing the door to make it look like nobody enter the room, he then started walking over to what had to be Odin's desk, and when he was skimming at the documents on the desk, trying not to read what they said, when something caught his eyes, and that was a drawing, a drawing that was clearly done by a small child, and from what he could roughly make out, the name on this was Thor's name and he was 3 at the time. Curious, Ulfric looked around the desk and found four other drawings that were also done by Thor from the ages 4-8, complete with marks of praise, even-though all five drawings themselves, even as it showed Thor's ages, all looked terrible and looked like someone younger did this. He did find, hiding behind Thor's first drawing, a drawing that belonged to Loki, since her name was on it and this showed she was also 3 when this drawing was made, and while the drawing looked very well done for someone her age and looked like someone older made it, it was what Odin had written, with the writing showing how 'terrible' the drawing was and how Thor did a better job at drawing than she did.

Seeing that was putting Odin in more of a bad light than he already was to Ulfric, and while Ulfric himself does also put a few drawings belonging to his daughters on his desk, he doesn't criticize one and praise the other, he praises them both. Soon enough, he heard the sound of a familiar voice belonging to Odin, along with others that had to be members of his court, immediately, Ulfric stopped what he was doing and kept quiet, waiting for Odin to enter. Soon enough, the door began opening with Odin entering the room, not even noticing Ulfric standing by his desk, and after a few minutes, when Odin did finally notice the younger man, he was shocked to see him.

Recovering from his shock, "Ulfric. I didn't expect to see you here." Expecting to have a pleasant visit from his son-in-law, only what Ulfric said next left him speechless.

"I'm not here for pleasantries Odin." Ulfric started. "I have important things to discuss with you. Things that involve your mistreatment of my wife and why you hate her."

Trying to find the right words, "I never mistreated her and I don't hate her." Odin said, defending himself.

But to Ulfric, Odin's actions spoke louder that his words did, and to give an example, he used those drawings that Thor and Loki did to prove his point as he walked over towards Odin. "Your saying you never mistreated her, and yet, these drawings here show that you clearly favor Thor, whose drawings looked like they were done by someone even younger. While the one done by Loki looked like it was done by someone older, and yet you praise Thor and criticize Loki, showing just how early on the mistreatment started and how young she was at the time."

With Ulfric stating a fact that Odin tried so hard to either hide or ignore, the Asgardian was going to speak up and try and defend himself again, only on how he didn't mistreat Loki, but Ulfric stopped him again. "And when it comes to you saying you don't hate your own daughter, I could see that you do, on account the times I would see you both interact, and how it looked to be forced. I even noticed how you would both look at each other, Loki with distrust towards you, and you with the look of hatred at her. And I will ask you this again. Why do you hate Loki so much." saying the last sentence in a very serious tone.

"I don't hate my daughter." Odin repeated back to Ulfric, also in a serious tone.

But Ulfric wasn't buying it. "Quit lying Odin and tell the truth."

"I'm not lying!" Odin cried out, desperate at trying to prove he doesn't hate his own daughter, and to also look intimidating, but with how tall Ulfric was compared to him, that had little effect.

But the Nord kept at it, knowing that Odin will admit the truth. "Yes you are Odin! Quit lying to yourself and admit the truth!"

"I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!"

"No you are not! Tell me why do you hate Loki so much you blind, foolish old man!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S NOT WHAT A PROPER ASGARDIAN PRINCESS SHOULD BE!" Odin snapped.

Silence was then heard once Odin finally admitted as to why he hates Loki so much, and all it took was Ulfric to essentially, say the words that Thor said to him when he banished his son to Midgard. Once letting the truth sink in, Ulfric then said, "That is what all this is about? You hate her all because she's not what an Asgardian Princess should be?"

"Yes. It is." Odin said, finally admitting his defeat. Gesturing for him and Ulfric to sit down on two nearby chairs. Once settled, Odin took a breath and finally done the one thing he thought he would never do, and that is telling the truth. "In Asgardian society, back when more Princesses were being born into the royal family and less were being married into the royal family, those Princesses were raised very strictly and had to obey and follow everything they were raised for. Those included being forbidden to fight, not being aloud to use magic in anything but for family reasons and for healing, along with being married off for political reasons and not for love."

As Odin was explaining how Princesses of Asgard were raised, this made Ulfric angry, since to him, all of this was just so stupid and biased, and he made sure Odin knew it. "Do you even realize just how biased and stupid that is? You hating Loki all because she didn't behave like the Princesses that Asgard used to be like along time ago. Let's start with the fact that Loki isn't even Asgardian, she's a Jotun, a completely different race all together, and yes, she is a warrior that uses her magic in the battlefield who married for love, is there anything wrong with that?

"And you saying how political marriages are common for a Princess to be forced into, to me, that shows that you Asgardians would rather take the easy way out of dealing with the problems that you want with the ones the political marriage is with. In Skyrim, we call marriages like that as a marriage out of convenience, and in Asgard's case, a political marriage is one that is also out of convenience, but only for you, the ones arranging it, not for the ones being forced into the marriage in the first place." Pausing, then speaking again, "Now why don't you also explain why you took her in the first place and lied to her about her heritage."

Taking a deep breathed sigh, Odin then said, "Originally, I took her to use her as a political marriage between her and Thor as a way to bring permanent peace between Asgard and Jotunheim, but Frigga ruined it when she introduced Loki as Thor's new baby sister, ruining all my plans for a permanent peace, so instead, I had to solely rely in our truce instead, which included banning all travel to Jotunheim. And for why I never told her the truth, I assumed at the time that no matter what age she was, she wouldn't be able to handle the truth, and by seeing how her fake handled it, I should of told her when she was younger." Odin said, admitting his defeat, again.

"You should of indeed told her of her heritage when she was younger, since children have an easier time at excepting the truth than adults do, and for your plan for peace, while that was a good idea, and I will agree, Frigga should not have done what she did. But, why would you assume that a spoiled, arrogant, over-grown child like Thor would keep the peace, since he's proven that he thirsts for war, thinking he'll get nothing but glory, when in truth, all he'll get is seeing the ones he calls his shield-siblings dying in his arms, whispering the names of their families as they are dying." Ulfric said, in a tone that to Odin, sounded like he knows from experience what war brings.

"While I will admit, I did have a large hand at causing Thor's arrogance by spoiling him far too much and letting him get away with things that he should of been punished for, but most of the blame for Thor's arrogant and over-grown childish nature comes from that band of friends of his known as the Warriors Three and Sif that encouraged his arrogant nature, just to get higher standings for themselves." Odin said, but now, it was his turn to ask Ulfric a question, "You sound like you know what war is like. Is there a reason for it?"

Answering him, "I know from experience. I fought in two wars, the second war was more recent and that was the civil war Skyrim was in for us that live in Skyrim to be free of a dying empire that bends to the knees of their Thalmor masters when those Thalmor not only outlawed Talos worship, but in their victory high, they started outlawing other means of worship, leaving only just the divines that the Thalmor themselves worship. As for the first war I was in, it was the Great War, which I joined at the age of 15, even-though I should of been 16 at the time to join, I lied out my age, and it was being in war at a younger age that got me to see what war is truly like."

Eventually, after a while of talking, Odin asked Ulfric, "What should I do regarding Loki?" Unsure of where he should start.

Answering Odin, "First, you find Loki and tell her the entire truth. Which includes why you hated her, why you mistreated her, why you hid her heritage from her, and the real reason why you took her in the first place." Ulfric said, with Odin looking at him, thinking over what he said, and agreeing at doing just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours after his talk with Ulfric, Odin was going to find Loki, when he found her sitting on one of the cushioned benches in the hallway, crying, while the twins were also on the bench napping. This had him worried at what caused his daughter to get this upset, that when he sat down next to her, startling her, he noticed a red mark on her scared left cheek that looks almost like a hand-print.

Taking a deep breath, Odin then spoke. "Why are you upset?"

Startled, then looking at him with her tear soaked face, Loki then said, "I got into an argument with mother."

"And the red mark..." he was about to continue, no doubt he knew what caused it.

"Mother slapped me for calling her a selfish, self-centered hagraven." Loki said. "Of course she deserved to be called that for calling me a selfish child for not wanting to stay in Asgard."

As Loki explained to Odin more about what her argument with Frigga, Odin, taking Ulfric's advice finally did the one thing he should of done along time ago, telling the truth. He told Loki about how the princesses of old were treated, and with how many centuries went by without a princess being born to Asgard and were only there through marriage, he assumed that with Loki, she would be like what it was centuries ago. As for Loki, while she was angry at Odin for using old biased ways on raising her, but after hearing his reason why, she didn't feel all that angry at him. And why he hid her heritage, Odin really did think that if she was told at a young age, she wouldn't of handled it, but seeing as how the fake didn't handle it well, it made him see that he was wrong about that and should of told Loki her heritage sooner than never. And when he told her why he took her in the first place, much like Ulfric, Loki did had to admit, marrying her to Thor was a good idea, until Frigga ruined it a introduced her to Thor as his sister instead of his future wife. And it turns out, Odin admitted to Loki that he did play a big part in Thor's arrogant nature, but to Loki's surprise, Odin even admitted that he was fully aware of how terrible Thor's friends were and how much they influenced Thor's arrogant nature, just to further their own statuses.

As the two continued talking, things were actually starting to get better for them now. In fact, their father-daughter relationship was actually far more improved than it ever was to begin with, and it was all thanks to Ulfric, with Loki thanking her husband greatly for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more to go, with the next one having Loki and Frigga talking. And if anyone is wondering, I am aware that I didn't include Odin talking about his mistreatment towards Loki, and to me, I see it as more of by accident that Odin mistreated Loki in favor of Thor.


	15. 14: Loki and Frigga Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low and behold, here is the next chapter that serves as Loki and Frigga having their talk.

Earlier that day, Loki found herself taking her daughters with her to visit her mother Frigga and her ladies to spend the day with them to have some girl time, with Loki seeing Ulfric leaving not that long after her and the girls left, and to Loki, she had a feeling she knew where her husband was going, but did't say anything, since she wasn't fully sure that's where he went. Once she got to the large, spacious room her mother and her ladies use in Frigga's own wing, the moment the young Queen and her daughters entered the room, they were immediately surrounded by over-excited women, including the daughters and granddaughters of some of the women, with some ooing and awing at how adorable the twins are, and others touching her belly to feeling her baby moving inside her. Almost as soon as they were able to, Sofie and Lucia immediately went to play with the other girls while their mother went to sit by her own mother.

Once she got settled onto the cushioned chair after several minutes of trying to get comfortable because of the pregnancy, Frigga said, "How are you this morning Loki?"

"I'm doing well mother." She answered, hating at calling Frigga 'mother' and how strict she and Thor were raised.

"That is good to hear. And how is the little one this fine morning?" Frigga asked, referring to her daughter's rounded belly.

Placing a hand on her belly, wincing at feeling the baby kicking her in its spot, "The little one loves to constantly move around, making it difficult to get comfortable and is constantly kicking me in its favorite spot."

Eventually, both mother and daughter started talking, with Frigga talking about what all happened when Loki had her fake taking her place, including Thor's coronation, which Loki wasn't too happy with at how Odin thought Thor was ready to be King at the time and that Thor basically restarted the war with Jounhiem over a tiny insult. The conversation then changed to Frigga asking Loki about what the ten years in Skyrim was like for her, with Loki talking about her spending nearly a year making a name for herself as Thane to the Holds, a Deadra Champion to 16 Deadra Princes, leader of four out of the five factions she joined, and answering to numerous bounties. She even talked about why she joined the Civil War and the reason why she joined the Stormcloaks.

"Why did you join the Stormcloaks instead of the Legion?" Frigga asked, curious as to why she would fight in a rebellion to free Skyrim.

"I didn't join the Legion on account I was still angry when they tried to behead me without an answer other than being found by the Stormcloaks, but the reason why I actually did join the rebels is because it was the most logical reason. The Empire is dying, even if Skyrim remained part of it, with the only other province being High Rock, but without the Empire, Skyrim and now High Rock are free to govern ourselves. Even when I joined the Dark Brotherhood and got the contract to kill the Emperor himself, which I did, that also aided in weakening the dying Empire. Another reason why I joined was because of Ulfric's speech I overheard him and Galmar talking about, along with the rebellion having a stronger chance at stopping the Thalmor, than the Legion ever would of."

Not even ten minutes later, Sofie and Lucia got hungry. "Mommy, were hungry." Sofie said, with Lucia right behind her. Luckily, a servant came by minutes ago with food and drinks, with Loki getting up and walking over to the table with the food. Loading up a plate and caring it in one hand and two small cups in the other hand, and when she got back to where she was at, she placed the plate on a short table and placed the plate of food and the drinks for her daughters.

"Now what do you both say?"

"Thank you mommy!" both twins said, eager to eat the lunch their mother handed them.

Noticing what the twins call Loki, Frigga said, "Why do they call you 'mommy' instead of 'mother'? For that is your title that they should call you, 'mother'."

Sitting back down, Loki replied back, "Two reasons. The first is that nobody in Skyrim calls their mother 'mother', its always either mama, mom, mommy, or ma. The second reason why is that I am not strict when it comes to raising my children, in fact, they could be grown women with children of their own and I wouldn't even care if they still call me 'mama' of 'mommy'. " She then thought of another thing that Frigga would surly not like. "And while Thor and myself have to call father 'father', Sofie and Lucia don't call Ulfric 'father', they call him 'daddy', with the people in Skyrim calling their fathers as papa, dad, daddy, pa, or da." With Loki seeing the 'look' on Frigga's face at hearing all this, a 'look' that showed she did not approve of that.

Loki then spent the next hour or so talking more about her time in Skyrim, including how her relationship with Ulfric got stronger once she joined the rebels, leading to the point where they fell in love when he aided her in stopping the Dragon Priest Miraak. She even talked about how her wedding to Ulfric went and even about her first pregnancy with their daughters and how they both were surprised when they were told they were having twins, with Ulfric being quite protective of her, on account a twin birth doesn't usually end well for the mother and children. Eventually, Frigga's ladies left for the day, including the other kids going with them, leaving just Loki, her mother, and her twins, who were falling asleep, when the conversation between Loki and Frigga changed to something that Loki didn't expect Frigga to bring up at all.

"When the time comes for when the last of your descendants pass on, you will need to take back your duties as a Princess of Asgard." Frigga said as calm as can be, not even understanding what she said wasn't even the wisest decision to say.

Answering her mother, "That's just it mother. I'm not heading back to Asgard ever again."

The look the elder Queen gave the younger Queen was that of shock, like she had just been slapped in the face. "But you must! As a Princess of Asgard..." she was about to continue when Loki stopped her.

"I gave up my godly lifespan to that of a mortal lifespan. That way I won't outlive my loved ones." Loki quickly replied, hoping her mother would get the hint.

Taking a good look at her daughter, Frigga noticed that Loki did indeed look like she aged a few years, but it was only noticeable if you look really close. Just hearing that Loki gave up her lifespan had Frigga not too happy with her daughter.

"Your duty as a Princess is more important than your family is." Frigga said, clearly showing that Loki's image as Asgard's Princess is by far more important to her than Loki's family is, which was surprising, since she showed she was eager to be a grandmother.

"I do have a duty being the High Queen of Skyrim and to my family and to the other titles I told you about." Loki shot back at her adoptive mother.

Standing up from her chair to make herself look more intimidating, "You selfish child!" Frigga shouted at Loki, which caused the twins to jump and look at Frigga with nothing but fear. "You are going to get back your lifespan and once all your descendants are dead, you are heading back to Asgard where you belong!" Frigga yelled, making it clear that to Frigga, duty comes before family.

Getting up herself to also look intimidating, "You selfish, self-centered hagraven!" Loki shouted back. "You can't order me around anymore! I was never even once liked here in Asgard anyway!" Loki yelled back. "But of course your to blind to see that, since you clearly care more your precious duty and image than over family!"

She was about to yell some more at Frigga and mostly likely insult her more, when all of a sudden, she felt a sharp sting on her cheek, the one with the scar to be exact. It was then she realized that Frigga slapped her. She actually had the nerve to slap her like she was a misbehaving child. Feeling tears in the corner of her eyes, she quickly grabbed her daughters and ran out of the room as fast as a pregnant woman could go, not stopping till she was far enough away from the room, where she found one of the cushioned benches and sat her daughters and herself on the bench. Then ten minutes later, with Loki crying the entire time and the twins napping, Odin showed up, where Loki and her father had the best conversation they ever had with many truths finally coming to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems Loki's relationship with Frigga is now going downhill. Just one chapter to go now.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is now upon us.

For the remainder of the two weeks once Ulfric left to head back to Skyrim went by smoothly for Loki and her twins with no more incidents. By far the best thing that happened was her and Odin's relationship mended in away that hasn't been there before in centuries that they even had lunch together a few times, but sadly, her relationship with Frigga was beyond repair that she didn't even say good-bye to her daughter and granddaughters when the three left to head back to Skyrim. And for her relationship with Thor, that was now changed, now that he actually was paying attention to her for a change, instead of to his four idiotic friends that he thought could do no wrong.

Speaking of those four idiots, her relationship with them changed quite a bit. For starters, Hogun and Volstagg were the ones that were always nicer to her, but still apologized for their actions towards her, with Fandral being nicer to her and actually apologizing to her for trying to rape her centuries ago, when at the time, he never once apologized for what he tried to do. As for Sif, things got worse, for Sif that is. Starting with the fact that Sif was going around and spreading rumors about her again, like she did back when she still lived in Asgard, only this time, nobody believed her and listened to her like the used to do, with Sif now suffering the consequences of her actions for spreading those rumors and lies in the first place.

As for Thor's five mortal friends that she got to know even more, the one that she favors the most from the group is the only woman of the team, Natasha, and that is because she reminds Loki of herself, with the one of the group she couldn't stand being Tony, mainly on account he wouldn't stop flirting with her once Ulfric left and how he would constantly say his precious 'science' as he calls it is better than magicka is. As for the other three, it was more on the neutral side with them, with Steve being the respectable one of the group and the one that is considered as being old fashioned, with Bruce being the smart one (which Tony likes to argue and say he's the smart one) of the group who can change into a whole new being called The Hulk, and lastly Clint being the one that is considered the prankster that she even gave him some tips on different types of pranks.

Once Loki, Sofie, & Lucia were back home in Skyrim by way of the Bi-Frost, they were greeted by Ulfric at the Bi-Frost sight, who was very happy to have his wife and daughters back home after what felt like two very long weeks being away from them. And when they told him about how the two weeks went, he was happy that Odin and Loki were getting along better, along with him being angry at how Frigga was still being cold-hearted to Loki, even after two weeks. As for being told about Sif finally getting what she deserved that years in the making, Ulfric had to laugh at how she was suffering for spreading all those lies and rumors about Loki.

Then nearly three months later, after well over four long grueling hours of labor, Loki and Ulfric welcomed into the world their son that they named Kodlak, with Lucia and Sofie both very happy at being big sisters to a little brother. It wasn't until about a month after Kodlak was born, at Loki's house that she built in The Pale that also is located near Whiterun, Thor and Odin arrived to see their nephew/grandson, while Frigga refused to go with to see her grandson, since she was still furious at Loki. And while she was hurt by her mother's attitude, Loki didn't left it bother her, for she was happy that her relationship with her father and brother was stronger than it ever was before.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending is all dialog and is also short, and no, there is no sequel or prequel or anything else, but if I either get an idea for a one-shot during the time Loki was in Skyrim, then I will post something, or if some in the comments gives me an idea for a one-shot.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also on fanfiction.net and is also under the same title


End file.
